The Tale of Wizard and Vampire
by Yuuki Reiyan
Summary: Kisah akan mereka yang dipanggil untuk melindungi 'Master'. Para penyihir yang melindungi sang 'Master'. Berbeda dimensi ruang dan waktu yang tidak membuat perbedaan. Inilah misi hidup dan mati mereka. Pertempuran untuk hidup, tidak ada pilihan kalah untuk bertahan hidup sekali pun... "Aku adalah Vampire..." "Aku akan membunuh para iblis untukmu..." #Yaoi #SasuNaru #Chapter3
1. Prologue

**The Tale of Wizard and Vampire**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate:** **Teen or Mature?**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

 **Thank you very much**

 **Thank you to all who support me, Thank you to all of you**

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Please**

Prologue / Trailer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X777, ini adalah tahun di mana manusia sudah menggunakan sihir sebagai bagian dari kehidupan sehari-harinya, tahun di mana manusia telah Berjaya dan hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Di sebuah kota bernama Konohagakure, kota terbesar yang saat ini sangat terkenalnya yang melahirkan penyihir-penyihir berbakat dari Konoha Magic Gakuen. Saat ini kota sangat ramai dan meriah layaknya festival padahal ini hanyalah acara kelulusan para siswa dari Konoha Magic Gakuen.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang berambut raven dan bermata onyx dengan jubah dengan kerah berwarna merah layaknya seorang penyihir berdiri diatas panggung yang berada di lapangan Konoha Magic Gakuen. Dia berdiri di antara teman-teman yang lainnya. Kharismanya yang sangat cool dan mempesona, membuat semua orang yang berada di bawah panggung bahkan seluruh kota mengaguminya dan menyorakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Waktu terhenti dengan sendirinya . . .

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi ... ?" kata seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender dengan jubah yang sama dengan lelaki sebelumnya. Dia terlihat panik dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin para Gremlin bisa muncul di sini?!" kata lelaki berambut raven dan mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!". Slash! Suara pedang yang berhasil membelah sesuatu. "Bersyukurlah aku telah menyelamatkanmu..." kata seseorang berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di kening sebelah kiri. Dia berpakaian dengan jubah berkerah merah seperti yang lainnya tapi dia tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir, melainkan sebuah pedang?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Master memerlukan bantuan kalian!" seru seseorang berambut panjang yang sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas di balik lubang dimensi distorsi ruang dan waktu.

.

.

.

"Kastil?" gumam si raven begitu dia menyadari tempatnya sekarang. "Merunduk!" kata si rambut merah yang langsung merunduk yang langsung diikuti teman-temannya yang lain, menghindari kelelawar yang terbang ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau siapa?!" seru sebuah suara di sudut kegelapan ruangan . . .

"Kau ingin mati huh? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu . . ."

"Abadi... Aku ini... Vampire . . ."

.

,

,

,

,

"Wahai, spirit angin yang telah melakukan kontrak denganku, jawablah panggilanku, layanilah tuanmu, Sylph!" kata si lelaki berambut raven yang menggunakan jarinya menuliskan lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau di udara dan begitu mantra selesai dibacakan muncul lah spirit berwarna hijau berwujudkan seorang peri.

"Aku adalah ahli Enchanted Magic, aku akan mendukungmu!" kata si gadis berambut indigo sambil menunjuk si rambut merah dengan tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

.

.

.

"Lindungi Master... jangan sampai Ratu Iblis berhasil membuatnya tunduk..." kata seseorang berambut panjang yang kini menghadang para Gremlin dengan sihirnya.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan aku!" kata seseorang yang baru muncul dan tampak rambut pirangnya sangat jelas di bawah cahaya sinar rembulan, mata sapphire-nya telah berubah menjadi merah dan gigi taringnya yang sangat menunjukan ciri khasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Release**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review please...**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Wizard and Vampire**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **FFn: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Wattpad: YuukiReiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate:** **Teen or Mature?**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

 **Thank you very much**

 **Thank you to all who support me, Thank you to all of you**

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Please**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X777, ini adalah tahun di mana manusia sudah menggunakan sihir sebagai bagian dari kehidupan sehari-harinya, tahun di mana manusia telah berjaya dan hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Ras-ras yang lain telah punah saat ini sehingga manusia adalah satu-satunya ras paling tinggi dan berkuasa di dunia.

.

Di sebuah kota bernama Konohagakure, kota terbesar yang saat ini sangat terkenalnya yang melahirkan penyihir-penyihir berbakat dari Konoha Magic Gakuen. Kota pertama yang menyediakan sekolah untuk para penyihir. Saat ini, kota terlihat sangat ramai dan meriah layaknya festival padahal ini saat ini hanya ada sebuah acara, acara kelulusan para siswa dari Konoha Magic Gakuen.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Magic Gakuen,

Seseorang berambut raven dan bermata onyx dengan jubah berkerah warna merah layaknya seorang penyihir berdiri di atas panggung yang berada di lapangan Konoha Magic Gakuen. Dia berdiri di antara teman-teman yang lainnya. Kharismanya yang sangat cool dan mempesona, membuat semua orang yang berada di bawah panggung bahkan seluruh kota mengaguminya dan menyorakinya. "Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah diberikan, saya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang penyihir Summoner yang telah dipilih untuk mewakilkan semuanya" kata pemuda itu dengan cool-nya yang mendapati sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. "Hn..." gumam pemuda bernama Sasuke itu yang semakin menambahkan pesonanya.

"Mou, Sasuke ini hanya mencari kepopuleran un..." kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan pony yang panjang meutupi sebagian wajahnya mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Tapi... Dia berani sekali berbicara di depan banyak orang..." kata seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender dengan jubah yang sama juga. Mereka berdua berdiri di belakang Sasuke, mereka berdua adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman se-tim dengan Sasuke. "Pelankan suara kalian, Deidara dan Hinata" kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan tersenyum dengan evil yang membuat kedua temannya diam seketika.

"Saa... Hajime masou desu!" kata Sasuke dengan ala pembawa acara yang sangat profesional memimpin acara yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Semua mata tertuju akan tangan Sasuke yang saat ini menunjuk ke atas dan tiba-tiba sebuah kembang api meluncur ke atas langit dan meledak membentuk gambar layaknya bunga. Semua orang semakin bersorak dan berteriak dengan keras begitu tanda acara utama telah dimulai sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Waktu terhenti dengan sendirinya . . .

.

.

.

"Time... Stop..." . . . . .

.

.

.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang memiliki indera yang kuat sebagai penyihir ranking teratas langsung bersiaga dan membalikkan mantra sihir yang baru saja menyerang mereka semua. "Dispell... !"

.

Begitu mereka terlepas dari sihir dan menyadari sekitarnya, hanya mereka yang dapat bergerak. "Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi...?" kata Hinata. Dia terlihat panik dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Semuanya terhenti..." gumam Sasuke sambil mengamati sekitarnya dengan lebih teliti. "Ini adalah Time Magic, seperti ketika kita ujian kelulusan kemarin un!" kata Deidara yang mulai memahami semuanya. "Ta-Tapi satu-satunya penyihir waktu sekarang ini hanya ayahku saja, Hiashi Hyuga, sedangkan lihat! Beliau sendiri terjebak di dalam waktu!" kata Hinata panik sambil menunjuk ayahnya yang berdiri di deretan para tetua ahli sihir lainnya. "Ini ada yang aneh..." gumam Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Apa maksudmu un?!" seru Deidara tak kalah panik dari Hinata sekarang. "Sebenarnya waktu kita harusnya terhenti juga seperti yang lain... Apakah kita sangat beruntung sekali sampai kita bisa berhasil selamat dari para tetua ahli sihir lainnya?" kata Sasuke yang membuat kedua temannya terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "Sejak awal Dispell kita bahkan tidak berguna karena..." kata Sasuke bergantung. "Kita memang tidak terjebak di waktu itu sendiri..." jawab Deidara dan Hinata yang berpandangan horror.

.

.

.

"DUARRR!"

"Ledakan!" seru mereka bertiga secara bersamaan dan penglihatan mereka langsung tertuju pada sumber ledakan, yaitu ruangan tak jauh di belakang mereka. "Ruangan kepala sekolah..." gumam Sasuke sambil berpikir dan menatap sumber ledakan. "Mari kita selidiki!" kata Hinata yang mulai muncul rasa petualangnya. "Kita tentu saja, tidak akan diam dan melihat apa yang akan terjadikan un?" kata Deidara mendukung perkataan Hinata. Ditanggapi oleh anggukan Sasuke, mereka langsung melompat dari atas panggung tempat mereka sebelumnya dan berlari ke arah sumber ledakan yang kini mereka tuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga berlari melewati koridor demi koridor, mereka bertiga berada di dalam gedung tempat yang mereka tuju. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus un..." gumam Deidara yang berlari berada dalam posisi paling belakang. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Dei, bisa saja nanti menjadi sesuatu yang buruk..." jawab Hinata menjawab perkataan Deidara sedangkan Sasuke hanya terus berlari memimpin yang lain. Hampir mendekati sumber yang mereka tuju, mereka berhenti dan menatap horror yang berada di depannya. "Bagaimana mungkin para Gremlin bisa muncul di sini?!" kata Sasuke kaget akan pemandangan di depannya. Di mana para monster bertelinga besar, gigi-gigi kecil yang tajam dan sayap juga ekor yang membuat mereka layaknya monster iblis, Gremlin. "Ruang kepala sekolah berada di koridor selanjutnya un..." kata Deidara menatap Gremlin yang mondar-mandir di sekitaran koridor. "A-Apakah kita harus melawannya?" kata Hinata dengan cukup ketakutan. "Tentu saja kita akan menghadapinya..." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi membaca mantra.

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya..." kata Hinata yang sudah mulai kelelahan menyerang yang berada di belakangnya. "Kita hampir sampai un!" kata Deidara sambil menyerang Gremlin yang berada yang di depannya. "Ini yang terakhir..." gumam sasuke sambil menyerang Gremlin yang paling terakhir menghalangi jalan mereka menuju ruangan di depan. "Sekarang un!" kata Deidara memimpin yang lain dan berlari menuju ruangan selanjutnya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!" seru Hinata yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sudah diserang oleh Gremlin. "Hinata!" seru Deidara dan Sasuke yang tidak siaga. Slash! Suara pedang yang berhasil membelah sesuatu. "Bersyukurlah aku telah menyelamatkanmu..." kata seseorang berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di kening sebelah kiri. Dia berpakaian dengan jubah berkerah merah seperti yang lainnya tapi dia tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir, melainkan sebuah pedang?

"Ga-Gaara-san...?" kata Hinata yang kaget siapa yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. "Gaara un!" seru Deidara sambil memeluk pemuda yang bernama Gaara dengan tidak jelas. "Hentikan tingkah lakumu yang menjijikan seperti ini Dei!" kata Gaara sambil mendorong Deidara jauh-jauh dari dirinya. "Bagaimana kondisi di sini Gaara?" kata Sasuke yang sambil menatap ruang kepala sekolah yang tampak seperti biasa saja. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, cuman sihir waktu sedang berlangsung sekrang dan menjebak yang lainnya" kata Gaara dengan wajah serius. "Jadi memang dari awal cuman kita yang tidak diserang dangan sihir waktu..." kata Hinata sambil memeriksa ruangan sekarang. "Terus bagaimana dengan ledakan yang kita lihat dari luar un?" kata Deidara yang hanya berdiri di pojokan dan melihat teman-temannya. "Ledakan dimensi..." kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengamati meja kepala sekolah saat ini. "Hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini..." kata Gaara yang mengibaskan tangannya di depan meja kepala sekolah yang mengakibatkan memunculkan beberapa lingkaran sihir yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Lingkaran sihir..." gumam Sasuke sambil mengamati lingkaran sihir yang tertulis di atas meja kepala sekolah saat ini. "Bagaimana mungkin sihir-sihir kuno semuanya menyerang kita dengan mudah seperti ini...?" kata Hinata yang juga mengamati lingkaran sihir itu. "Para tetua ahli sihir tidak mungkin bisa melakukan sampai seperti ini, sihir kuno sudah bukan waktunya lagi sekarang un" kata Deidara yang masih berdiri di pojokan. "Berhentinya waktu, ledakan dimensi, munculnya Gremlin, apa arti semuanya yang terjadi di hari kelulusan kita ini?" kata Gaara sambil bersandar pada dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku..." kata Sasuke tergantung yang membuat semua temannya menatapnya. "Aku akan mengaktifkan sihir ini... Kita harus pergi..." kata Sasuke yang membuat semua temannya heran. "Pergi un?" kata Deidara yang tampak bingung. "Ki-Kita harus ke mana? Bu-Bukannya kita sedang terjebak di waktu dan yang lainnya..." jawab Hinata panik. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" kata Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke. "Ini adalah pesan dari masa lalu... Telah terjadi sesuatu, kita harus kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubah hal yang terjadi saat ini..." jawab Sasuke dengan mantap yang tak lama kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir di depannya bersinar.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat kini berdiri di ruangan yang sama dengan kondisi ruangan yang berbeda. Jika sebelumnya terlihat rapi dan bagus, sekarang semuanya berantakan dan rusak. Bahkan di tengah ruangan kini terdapat lubang dimensi distorsi ruang dan waktu. "Inilah sebenarnya yang terjadi..." kata Sasuke menunjukan semua realita kepada teman-temannya. "Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?!" kata Gaara yang tampak kaget. "A-Apa yang ada di balik lubang ini...?" kata Hinata takut. "Sebenarnya... Apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini un?" kata Deidara dengan lesu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah guncangan menghantam mereka berempat. "A-Aku tidak bisa bergerak ugh..." kata Hinata yang kesulitan bergerak dalam guncangan ini. "Dispell..." sebuah suara muncul dari lubang dimensi yang membuat guncangan tiba-tiba berhenti. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Master memerlukan bantuan kalian!" seru bayangan dari seseorang berambut panjang yang sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas di balik lubang dimensi distorsi ruang dan waktu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba menolong mereka. "Kita pergi..." kata Sasuke yang duluan berjalan dan melompat ke dalam lubang dimensi tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Aku sungguh tidak mengharapkan ini terjadi un..." jawab Deidara dengan lesu sebelum dia pun ikut melompat. "A-Aku melakukan ini untuk semuanya..." kata Hinata dengan gugup dan melompat ke lubang. ". . ." kata Gaara terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menyusul teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Xxxx, di suatu tempat yang masih belum diketahui. Di antara hutan yang lebat dan rimbun, sebuah bangunan megah berdiri dengan kokoh dengan aura gelap yang menakutkan. Di lorong terbuka, tampak empat orang yang terbaring di sana layaknya terdampar. "Ughh... Kastil?" gumam Sasuke begitu dia menyadari tempatnya sekarang dan yang pertama kali sadar di antara yang lainnya. "Di mana ini un...?" kata Deidara yang kedua bangun dan menyadari tempatnya sekarang bersama yang lain, disusul oleh Gaara dan Hinata yang akhirnya sadar dan bangun mengamati sekitarnya. Gaara berjalan dan menuju lorong gelap di depannya sedangkan yang lain memperhatikan di daerah samping di tempat mereka saat ini. Sasuke memandang ke atas, melihat langit merah dengan bulan sabit yang sangat bersinar dengan terang. "Merunduk!" kata Gaara yang langsung merunduk dan langsung diikuti teman-temannya yang lain, menghindari kelelawar yang terbang ke arah mereka. Kelelawar itu terbang dari lorong gelap tempat yang akan di tuju Gaara keluar. "Sangat mengagetkan sekali..." kata Hinata sambil menurunkan kembali tangannya dari atas kepala. "Jalan terbagi menjadi dua..." kata Sasuke menginterupsi semuanya. "Kita bisa berpisah un" kata Deidara dengan excited untuk menjelajahi tempat baru ini. "Aku dan Hinata akan ke arah sini" kata Gaara dengan cepat dan mulai berjalan duluan sambil menyeret Hinata. "E-Eh...?" kata Hinata yang bingung di bawa Gaara. "Mou Gaara! Aku kan yang ingin bersamamu un!" kata Deidara kesal karena dia yang ingin menjelajah dengan Gaara malah ditolak mentah-mentah. "Hn, cepatlah, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kita terpisah" kata Sasuke cuek dan mulai berjalan di sisi lorong lainnya duluan. "Uun! Sasuke tunggu!" kata Deidara sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke yang duluan. Tanpa mereka sadari, seekor kelelawar tetap berdiri di atas atap salah wsatu lorong dan mengamati mereka.

.

Sebuah ruangan besar dan luas, layaknya aula yang digunakan pesta dansa dengan kesan yang dingin dan aura yang gelap. "Ini kastil sungguhan..." kata Hinata terkesan melihat ruangan aula yang sangat besar itu di mana saat ini dia dan Gaara berada. "Tapi... Kenapa aura dan suasana di sini begitu tidak nyaman?" kata Gaara sambil melihat-lihat secara keseluruhan. "Tentu saja begitu karena ini kan kastilnya..." sebuah suara yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata berbalik dan menatap seseorang berambut panjang yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

.

Di sebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Sasuke berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya sepanjang lorong. Deidara hanya berjalan dengan lambat dan mengekori Sasuke dengan tampang ketakutan. "Dei berhenti seperti itu kepadaku..." kata Sasuke yang merasa risih dan berjalan mendahului Deidara dan berbelok ke kanan mengikuti lorong yang berada di depannya dengan cepat meninggalkan Deidara. "Eh?! Sasuke jangan tinggalkan aku un!" seru Deidara panik ketakutan dan segera berlari mengejar Sasuke tetapi begitu dia berlari berbelok ke kanan ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke, dia menabrak dinding dan terjatuh duduk di depan dinding tersebut. "Ittai..." kata Deidara sambil mengelus kepalanya dan kemudian pantatnya yang membentur lantai. "Eh? Bukannya Sasuke lewat sini tadi un..." kata Deidara menggantung dan tiba-tiba dia pun merinding. Dengan secepatnya, dia berdiri dan berbalik ke arah dia datang. Kemudian dia mengambil posisi dan berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauhi tempat ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di sebuah lorong dan berakhir di depan pintu yang sangat megah. Tanpa berpikir lama, dia mendorong pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan di bali pintu tersebut. Sebuah ruangan kamar dengan tempat tidur king size dan tirai tembus pandang yang menghiasi tempat tidur tersebut, dengan balkon yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan tapi ruangan itu sangat minim cahaya bahkan masih sulit untuk melihat sudut ruangan yang sangat gelap. Sasuke mulai melangkah, semakin memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Kau siapa?!" seru sebuah suara di sudut kegelapan ruangan . . .

Sasuke langsung bersiaga dan semakin menatap sudut ruangan tersebut. Tapi masih saja dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ada apa di dalam kegelapan tersebut. "Hikari..." gumam Sasuke dan memunculkan bola cahaya yang dapat di kontrol terbang di udara dengan sihirnya. Dia membuat bola cahaya itu terbang ke dalam kegelapan. "Kau ingin mati huh?! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu . . ." seru suara itu lagi yang merasakan bola cahaya semakin mendekatinya. "Hentikan seranganmu ini!" seru seseorang yang kini tampak cukup jelas di dalam kegelapan bagi Sasuke saat ini. Seseorang berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire dengan pakaian serba hitam juga jubah yang panjang dengan kerah yang tinggi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sasuke terdiam melihatnya, tepatnya terkesan melihatnya.

"Teme!" seru si pirang dan dengan sangat cepat dia menyerang bola cahaya di depan yang menyinarinya dan menabrak Sasuke sehingga mereka terjatuh di lantai ruangan. "Kau siapa?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" kata si pirang dan menekan Sasuke ke lantai setelah mengunci semua peregerakan Sasuke. "Hn? Aku? Aku hanya mencari tahu ini di mana dan kenapa aku bisa di sini..." jawab Sasuke cuek dengan muka datarnya biasa. "Ini adalah kediamanku, apa yang kau inginkan di sini?" kata si pirang lagi tanpa melonggarkan serangannya. "Hn, kau sendiri tampak berbeda, apa kau ini sebenarnya?" jawab Sasuke dan balik bertanya dengan cuek. "Aku... Aku ini tidak bisa mati... Abadi... Aku ini... Vampire . . ."

.

"Gaara!" seru Deidara yang terus berlari sampai menabrak dan memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Deidara yang panik sebelumnya, berlari dan terus berlari sampai dia berhasil menyusul Gaara dan Hinata yang berada di ruangan pesta dansa. "Dei?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Gaara yang kaget akan Deidara yang muncul tiba-tiba dan memeluknya. "Di mana Sasuke, Dei?" kata Hinata yang menyadari jika Deidara datang seorang diri tanpa Sasuke. "Sasuke menghilang entah ke mana, kastil ini sungguh mengerikan un" kata Deidara sambil masih memeluk lengan Gaara sekarang. "Dei, tenangkan dirimu dulu, lepaskan aku" kata Gaara risih dan mendorong, melepaskan pelukan Deidara. "Gaara tega sekali un..." kata Deidara sambil pout dan sebal akan Gaara. "Mungkin saat ini dia telah bertemu dengan Master..." kata seseorang berambut panjang berwarna cokelat yang sudah berada bersama sejak tadi, hanya Deidara sendiri yang baru sadar akan dirinya.

"Ka-Kau siapa un?" kata Deidara yang panik melihat seseorang yang asing baginya. "Maaf sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku adalah Neji, pelayan keluarga Namikaze ini, aku yang telah memanggil kalian kemari..." kata seseorang berambut cokelat panjang dengan tanda hijau di keningnya dan juga mata lavender seperti Hinata, dengan pakaian ala butler dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada tiga orang yang berada di depannya. "Neji namamu? Jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dunia kami dan kenapa kami dipanggil kemari?" kata Gaara tanpa basa-basi langsung to the point kepada seseorang yang bernama Neji itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya dari-" katanya terputus karena Gaara tiba-tiba mengisyaratkan diam kepada semua orang. Mereka menatap kanan kiri mereka, mereka berjaga-jaga. "Atas!" seru Hinata yang langsung melompat mundur dan diikuti teman-temannya sehingga dari atas turunlah Gremlin dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. "Sepertinya aku akan menunda pembicaraan kita, saat ini kita harus pergi ke tempat Master!" seru Neji dan mulai menyerang Gremlin yang di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vampire, katamu?" kata Sasuke yang masih tergeletak di lantai dan pergerakannya dikunci. "Vampire itu sudah punah, tidak ada lagi yang namanya Vampire..." kata Sasuke dengan wajah meremehkannya. "Aku ini Vampire asli, teme!" seru si pirang tidak terima akan perkataan Sasuke. "Jika kau memang Vampire, minumlah darahku..." kata Sasuke dengan evil smile-nya menantang orang di depannya kini."Apa?! A-Aku tidak bisa-" kata si pirang itu terputus. "Wah, wah ternyata Prince sedang bermain dengan mainan baru nya" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua sehingga mereka mencari asal suara dan menemukan seseorang berambut biru dengan seringai yang khasnya sedang berdiri di balkon kamar. "Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?!" seru si pirang dan melepaskan kunciannya dan mundur cukup jauh mendekati pintu keluar. "Hahahaha kekuatan penjagamu tidak bisa menandingiku saat ini" kata seseorang yang berambut biru itu sambil bersandar di pagar balkon. "Di mana Ino?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya iblis?!" kata si pirang sambil menggepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram.

Sasuke pun bangun dari baringanya tadi, dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada terjadi apa pun. "Hei budak, kenapa kau bersikap sangat santai sekali?" kata seseorang berambut biru itu terusik akan Sasuke yang berdiri menghalangi orang yang dia panggil Prince. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke cuek sambil berjalan ke arahnya. "Budak kurang ajar!" kata seseorang berambut biru dan dengan kecepatanya berdiri di depan Sasuke dan mencoba menyerangnya dengan tendangannya. Tapi, Sasuke sudah menghilang dan berada jauh darinya tepatnya di dekat si pirang. "Apa?!" kaget seseorang berambut biru itu dan melihat ke belakang, mencari di mana Sasuke berada sekarang. "Wahai, spirit angin yang telah melakukan kontrak denganku, jawablah panggilanku, layanilah tuanmu, Sylph!" kata Sasuke yang menggunakan jarinya menuliskan lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau di udara dan begitu mantra selesai dibacakan muncul lah spirit berwarna hijau berwujudkan seorang peri. "Korose..." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut biru, tiba-tiba peri itu menghilang dan menjadi angin berwarna hijau mengelilingi seseorang berambut biru itu."Aakkhhhhhh!" seru si rambut biru dengan kesakitan. ". . ." si pirang hanya terdiam melihat pertarungan yang terjadi di depannya. "Hn, minggir..." kata Sasuke pada si pirang yang menghalangi pintu keluar.

.

.

.

"Aku adalah ahli Enchanted Magic, aku akan mendukungmu!" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Gaara dengan tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Arm + Vernier!" kata Hinata membca mantra untuk mendukung Gaara. "Inilah yang paling aku suka jika bekerja sama denganmu Hinata!" kata Gaara sambil memunculkan pedang diantara kedua tangannya dan badannya pun bersinar berwarna merah dan biru secara bergantiaan. SLASH! Serang Gaara menebas para Gremlin yang berada di sekitarnya dan Hinata dengan cepat dan tepat sehingga Gremlin yang terkena serangnya langsung menghilang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengalahkanku un!" kata Deidara dan membuka tas ukuran kecil yang selama ini berada di balik jubahnya. Deidara pun mengeluarkan dua botol yang berisikan cairan berwarna aneh. "Kalian akan merasakan indahnya seni sihir kimia dan ledakan un!" kata Deidara semangat dan melemparkan botol-botol itu ke arah para Gremlin yang berkumpul banyak di depannya. DUARR! Terjadi ledakan begitu cairan itu mengenai salah satu Gremlin sehingga ledakan yang cukup besar mengakibatkan para Gremlin yang cukup banyak di sana berkurang dengan drastis.

"Sungguh hebat kekuatan para orang terpanggil, Master pasti akan baik-baik saja..." kata Neji syang terkesan menatap Hinata, Deidara dan Gaara yang bertarung. Dia juga bertarung dengan sihirnya menyerang Gremlin yang menghalangi jalan keluar. "Kalian kemarilah!" kata Neji begitu tidak ada lagi Gremlin yang menghalangi jalan keluar bagi mereka. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka bertiga telah berdiri di dekat Neji. "Kalian kembali ke tempat di mana salah satu teman kalian menghilang, di situlah kamar Master dan kalian-" kata Neji terpotong karena Gremlin yang lain turun lagi dari atas ruangan dan menyerang mereka. "Barrier!" kata Neji membuat perisai yang cukup besar untuk menutupi mereka dan jalan keluar. "Kalian cepatlah pergi! Lindungi Master... jangan sampai Ratu Iblis berhasil membuatnya tunduk..." kata Neji yang menghadang para Gremlin dengan sihirnya. "Baik!" jawab mereka bertiga kompak dan berlari keluar ruangan. "Saatnya aku melawanmu sendirian... Juugo..." kata Neji sambil menatap ke atas, terdapat seseorang berambut orange dengan pakaian hitam juga sayap hitam di punggungnya yang membuatnya terbang di atas sana sambil melipat kedua tangannya menatap Neji yang berada di bawahnya dengan sangar.

.

.

.

"Lorong ini mucul lagi un?!" kata Deidara kaget akan lorong yang dia ingin tuju sebelumnya hilang dan muncul kembali. "Jadi di sini kamar orang yang disebut Master" kata Gaara sambil enatap sebuah pintu diujung lorong. "Mari kita ke sana secepatnya" kata Hinata sambil memimpin jalan. Setelah yakin dengan diri masing-masing, mereka membuka pintu besar di depan mereka dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Sasuke!" seru Hinata dan Deidara begitu melihat keadaan ruangan kamar yang berantakan, secepatnya mereka langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang terduduk di dinding dengan darah yang mengalir dari lehernya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap hal sedang terjadi depannya. "Kalian terlalu meremehkan aku!" kata seseorang yang baru dilihat mereka dan tampak rambut pirangnya sangat jelas di bawah cahaya sinar rembulan dari arah balkon, mata sapphirenya telah berubah menjadi merah dan gigi taringnya yang sangat menunjukan ciri khasnya dengan noda darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review please...**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Tale of Wizard and Vampire**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **FFn: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Wattpad: YuukiReiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate:** **Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Thank you very much**

 **Thank you to all who support me, Thank you to all of you**

 **HATERS JUST FUCK GET OUT FROM HERE!**

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Please**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aakkhhhhhh!" seru si rambut biru dengan merintih kesakitan. ". . ." si pirang hanya terdiam melihat pertarungan yang terjadi di depannya. "Hn, minggir..." kata Sasuke begitu dia sampai pada si pirang yang menghalangi pintu keluar. Si pirang tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia hanya menatap ke arah musuh yang terus berteriak kesakitan. "Hn? Kenapa kau tidak minggir?" kata Sasuke aneh dan berbalik melihat pusaran angin yang dia ciptakan. "Akh~ Sungguh serangan yang cukup menyakitkan khuhuhu..." kata si rambut biru sambil melayang keluar dari pusaran angin dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya, wajah yang menunjukan ekspresi laparnya dengan gigi tajam yang tertata rapi juga lidah yang tajam. Pusaran angin yang di buat spirit yang di summon Sasuke pun menghilang. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil memperhatikan rambut biru itu. "Saa, silahkan serang aku lagi, aku dengan senang hati menerima semua seranganmu budak" kata si rambut biru memancing emosi Sasuke. "Sylph!" panggil Sasuke lagi, memunculkan spirit yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "Korose..." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi menyerang si rambut biru dengan pusaran angin.

Ruangan sudah berantakan akan serangan pusaran angin yang Sasuke ciptakan. "Hahaha..." tawa si rambut biru yang tidak terluka atau lelah sedikit pun. "Aku sudah bosan akan ini semua, aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang budak!" kata si rambut biru dan melebarkan sayap hitamnya. "Barrier!" kata Sasuke menciptakan sihir pelindung untuknya dan si pirang yang berdiri layaknya putri yang dari tadi dilindungi terus. Sayap hitam pun menyerang layaknya pisau yang siap menembus perisai yang dibuat Sasuke. "Apa hanya begitu saja kekuatanmu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat dia terluka..." komen si pirang sambil melipat kedua tangannya sambil menguap karena bosan. "Urusai dobe, kau tidak membantu sama sekali..." jawab Sasuke sambil mempertahankan sihirnya. "Yak teme! Aku tidak membantu? Tentu saja, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan iblis dalam wujudku yang masih seperti ini" jawab si pirang merasa kesal dianggap tidak berguna. "Hn, aku baru tahu ternyata kekuatan iblis yang asli sungguh hebat, tidak sepertimu yang mengaku Vampire tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecut meremehkan si pirang. "Apa?! Aku ini Vampire, dengan mudah bisa saja aku mengalahkan dia!" kata si pirang lagi tidak terima dan mulai mengeluarkan taringnya. "Kau membutuhkan darah untuk memakai sihirmu kan?" kata Sasuke mulai terlihat kewalahan menahan serangan. "Maksudmu?" kata si pirang tidak mengerti akan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mundur semakin mendekati si pirang. "Minum saja darahku..." kata Sasuke yang sudah dekat dengan si pirang dia menunjukan leher sebelah kanannya. ". . ." si pirang hanya terdiam dan menatap leher Sasuke yang putih pucat dan begitu mengundang untuk dilahap. Perisai sihir Sasuke sudah hancur akan serangan sayap hitam yang terus menerus menyerangnya. "Ini adalah serangan terakhir!" kata si rambut biru dengan ekspresi hawa nafsu membunuhnya.

"Ini adalah serangan terakhir!" seru si rambut biru dan menyerang dengan sayap-sayap hitamnya yang membentuk seperti pisau. "Minum saja darahku..." kata Sasuke pasrah dan semakin menarik jubahnya yang menutupi lehernya. "Ck!" decak si pirang dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, tepatnya memeluk bahu Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kanan leher Sasuke. "Hn..." komen Sasuke akan perlakuan si pirang dan menutup matanya. Gigi taring si pirang semakin panjang, dengan cepat sudah menembus kulit leher putih Sasuke, membuat cairan merah yang masih segar mengalir dengan deras dari bekas gigitan itu. "Ugh..." rintih Sasuke merasakan begitu panasnya yang terjadi pada lehernya, dia pun melemas seiring darah yang terus keluar dari lehernya. Si pirang pun berhenti dan menjilati bekas gigitannya, menjilati setiap darah yang menetes dan mengalir di leher Sasuke. ". . ." si pirang terdiam, membawa dan menaruh Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke dinding terdekat dan dia pun menatap tajam ke arah si rambut biru. "Owh, akhirnya kau 'memakan' budakmu sendiri, Prince... Aku akhirnya mendapatkan hiburan yang lebih pantas dari sebelumnya, saa mari kita mulai, Prince!" kata si rambut biru dan menyerang si pirang dengan sayap-sayapnya yang langsung terbang ke arah si pirang. "Kienasai..." ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah musuh, dia kembali memandang Sasuke yang terduduk lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri akibat kehilangan darah, masih terlihat beberapa noda darah yang masih tersisa di lehernya. Sayap-sayap hitam itu sudah menghilang begitu si pirang mengatakan 'menghilanglah'. "Sasuke!" seru Hinata dan Deidara yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan dan langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke sedangkan Gaara terdiam di depan pintu. "Kalian terlalu meremehkan aku!" kata si pirang yang kini rambut pirangnya terlihat sangat jelas di bawah cahaya sinar rembulan dari arah balkon, mata sapphirenya telah berubah menjadi merah dan gigi taringnya yang sangat menunjukan ciri khasnya dengan noda darah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu untuk bermain-main denganmu Prince!" kata si rambut biru dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang menjijikkan. Dia pun semakin melebarkan sayapnya dan menyerang si pirang. Hinata saat ini sedang melakukan Healing Magic kepada Sasuke sedangkan Deidara sedang membersihkan darah yang mengotori Sasuke dengan handuk yang dia ambil dari tas miliknya. Gaara hanya terdiam dan berdiri mematung di dekat pintu masuk, tanpa dia sadari muncul lingkaran sihir tepat di bawah kakinya. Dan tidak lama pun, lingkaran sihir itu bersinar dan membuat Gaara menghilang, tanpa bersuara dan disadari oleh yang lain.

.

"Maafkan aku telah memanggilmu kembali ke sini, aku... memerlukan sedikit bantuan..." kata Neji yang tiba-tiba ada di depan mata Gaara sambil menggunakan sihirnya dan menahan para Gremlin yang menyerang. "Eh?" gumam Gaara yang keheranan. "Aku menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktuku untuk memunculkanmu kemari dan membantuku, setelah aku mengetahui jika Ino juga telah kalah dan bahkan tidak berdaya sama sekali" kata Neji menjelaskan kepada Gaara yang kebingungan. Gaara pun menyadari seseorang yang terduduk dekat dinding dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang dengan model ponytail dan pony panjang yang menutupi wajahnya memakai jubah abu-abu sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Neji saat ini. "Kau sungguh sudah putus asa, sampai meminta bantuan dengan orang yang tidak jelas..." komen seseorang yang terbang di atas dengan rambut orange dan sayap hitam seperti si rambut biru sebelumnya yang dilihat Gaara. "Ini namanya strategi..." jawab Neji sambil tersenyum meremehkan kepada orang itu.

"Aku hanya perlu menebasnya saja dan ini akan berakhirkan?" kata Gaara yang kini tepat di samping Neji sambil memasang tampang seolah sedang berpikir. "Dia seorang summoner, dia berasal dari ras iblis, aku harap kamu bisa mengalahkannya, aku akan mendukungmu dari sini..." kata Neji sambil tersenyum kepada Gaara. "Akan aku lakukan..." kata Gaara sambil memunculkan pedang di tangannya dan bersiap menyerang. "Jaa, ittekimasu..." kata Gaara yang sudah siap menyerang monster-monster di depannya. "Itterasai..." jawab Neji dan Gaara pun langsung berlari menyerang Gremlin yang ada di depannya dengan semaunya. "Percuma, hal itu tidak akan berguna, setiap kalian mengalahkannya, aku tinggal men-summon yang baru lagi" kata si rambut orange sambil mengamati yang terjadi di bawah.

"Summoner... Orang yang memanggil spirit, beast, bahkan iblis... Mau apa pun yang di summon, kelemahan para summoner hanya satu..." kata Gaara sambil terus menebas para Gremlin di depan matanya, kini dia pun berlari ke arah tiang terdekat dan menggunakan tiang itu untuk ke atas dengan berlari dengan kemampuannya. "Media untuk summon... Yang berupa aksesoris, kebanyakan adalah cincin tapi jika dia tidak menggunakan cincin, yang dia gunakan adalah kalung!" kata Gaara sambil terus berlari di tiang dan hampir sederajat dengan si rambut orange yang terbang. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?!" kata si rambut orange panik dan mencoba untuk terbang ke arah lain menghindari serangan yang bakal diluncurkan Gaara. Tapi beberapa rantai langsung menahannya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Apa?!" serunya kaget dan panik. Terlihat di bawah kini, seseorang berambut pirang pucat tengah mengarahkan tangannya ke arah si rambut orange dengan lingkaran sihir yang menghiasi tangan tersebut. "Aku belumlah kalah..." kata orang itu sambil berusaha keras mempertahankan sihirnya. "Tidak!" seru si rambut orange begitu Gaara sudah semakin dekat dengannya. "Ini seranganku!" kata Gaara sambil menggenggam pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan mengayunkannya dengan kuat setelah dia melompat dari tiang ke arah si rambut orange. Serangan Gaara pun mengenai kalung yang sedang dipakai sehingga pecah dan menghilangkan Gremlin yang berada di bawah sana, selain itu serangan Gaara memberikan luka yang cukup dalam di dada si rambut orange sehingga darah pun langsung keluar.

Gaara pun jatuh setelah melakukan serangan dari udara seperti tadi, serasa semua kekuatannya hilang begitu saja. Dia jatuh tanpa persiapan sama sekali, tapi seseorang langsung menangkapnya begitu dia sampai di bawah. "Eh?" gumam Gaara sambil melihat seseorang yang menangkapnya yang tidak lain adalah Neji. Menangkapnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style sekarang. Mata mereka saling bertemu, Neji tersenyum dengan sangat tampan sehingga membuat wajah Gaara memerah seketika. "Te-Terima kasih..." jawab Gaara sambil tersipu malu. Tidak melepaskan Gaara, Neji berjalan sambil menggendong Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah temannya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian memiliki hubungan yang spesial" komen si rambut pirang pucat yang melihat Neji dan Gaara begitu menggemaskan. "Hahaha, mari kita ke tempat Master..." tawa Neji sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Tapi si rambut orange ternyata masih dapat terbang meski telah mendapatkan luka seperti tadi, buktinya dia saat ini menekan luka tersebut dengan kekuatannya dan masih mencoba terbang. "Ugh... Kalian akan merasakan pembalasanku!" kata si rambut orange sambil menatap sangar kepada mereka bertiga saat ini.

.

.

.

"Prince... Ayolah tunjukkan kemampuanmu, aku ingin merasakannya bagaimana kekuatan Vampire yang sebenarnya hahahaha..." tawa si rambut biru menggila. "Nemuru..." kata si pirang sambil menatap si rambut biru dengan tajam dengan mata berwarna merahnya, sebuah perintah yang langsung terpatuhi. Si biru langsung menutup matanya dan terjatuh, terbaring di lantai ruangan dengan sendirinya, dia tertidur secara tiba-tiba setelah mendengar kata yang diucapkan si pirang dan melihat mata merah si pirang. "Ugh..." gumam Sasuke, dia sudah kembali sadarkan diri. "Sasuke!" seru Deidara dengan senang dan memeluk Sasuke sedangkan Hinata tampak senang tapi dia masih terus memakai sihir penyembuhannya kepada Sasuke. Dengan Sasuke yang sadarkan diri, kekuatan si pirang menghilang, matanya kembali berwarna sapphire dan taringnya yang panjang mulai mengecil kembali.

.

"Ugh... Kalian akan merasakan pembalasanku!" kata si rambut orange sambil menatap sangar kepada mereka bertiga saat ini. Neji masih menggendong Gaara hanya menatapnya datar sedangkan seseorang yang berambut pirang pucat itu dengan masih terduduk hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iblis di depannya dengan datar juga. "Kuso! Tu-Tunggu... Sui? Di mana Suigetsu...?" kata si rambut orange tampak panik seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Tak lama, dia pun melebarkan sayapnya, mengucapkan beberapa mantra sihir dan menghilang begitu saja dari tempatnya saat ini meninggalkan yang lain. "Dia pergi ke ruangan Master..." kata si rambut pirang pucat sambil menutup matanya, beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Neji tampak sudah mengerti dan dia pun berdiri semakin mendekati temannya, tanpa mau melepaskan Gaara dari tangannya, dia terus menggendong Gaara malah semakin dipereratnya. Gaara hanya terbilang pasrah dan menerima saja perlakuan aneh yang diterimanya, dan bisa dibilang Gaara malah menyukainya. Tanpa membuat lingkaran sihir, hanya mengatakan beberapa mantra, Neji membuat mereka bertiga menghilang dari tempatnya saat ini dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

.

Dari arah pintu muncul lah mereka bertiga saat ini, si rambut pirang pucat duduk bersandar di dekat pintu sedangkan Neji yang masih menggendong Gaara berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Kali ini, mau tidak mau dia pun menurunkan Gaara dan Gaara yang kebingungan hanya mengikutinya saja dan berdiri di sebelah Neji. Dan terlihat di depan, dua orang iblis berada di sana. Si rambut orange sedang memapah si rambut biru yang tertidur. "Kalian akan merasakan pembalasan kami, pembalasan dari Ratu Iblis!" kata si rambut orange yang kemudian menghilang bersama temannya meninggalkan tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Master..." kata Neji sambil maju ke depan menghadap si pirang, menunduk dan membungkuk kepadanya. Begitu pula dengan si rambut pirang pucat, dia menunduk dan membungkuk kepada si pirang. Mereka berempat yang baru saja tiba di sini hanya menatap heran apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sasuke tampak berusaha bangun dan berdiri yang masih dibantu dipapah oleh Deidara. "Angkat kepala kalian, jelaskan padaku kenapa mereka bisa kemari!" kata si pirang dengan bossy. "Yes, Master..." jawab Neji sambil bangun dan menatap sekitarnya. "Tapi pertama-tama, mari kita pindah ruangan dulu, ruangan ini tidak begitu bagus untuk kita bercerita" kata Neji seenaknya dan dengan memakai sihirnya dia memindahkan semua orang yang ada di sana ke ruangan yang dia maksud.

.

.

.

Ruangan kali ini adalah ruang makan, di mana meja besar berada. Si pirang duduk di tengah ujung meja, sedangkan di sisi kanan ada Sasuke, Deidara dan si rambut pirang pucat, di sisi kiri ada Neji, Gaara dan Hinata. Neji pun berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan semuanya bersama si rambut pirang pucat. Menyiapkan entah itu makanan atau minuman di atas meja tersebut. Dan suasana di kastil yang begitu gelap dan menegangkan entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti sebuah kastil sungguhan di mana seorang raja atau pangeran yang berkuasa memimpin acara makan-makan ini dan para pelayan yang bekerja melayani. "Saa, silahkan nikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan kepada kalian!" kata Neji dengan senang sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya bersama si rambut pirang pucat. "Ittadakimasu!" kata mereka berempat yang lain sebelum memakan hidangan yang ada di depan mereka. Sungguh setelah pertempuran dan perjalanan yang begitu menguras tenaga, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengembalikan kekuatan bagi mereka.

"Kita akan memulai perkenalan saat ini juga, aku hampir melupakan hal yang sangat penting untuk memberitahukan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi kepada kalian" kata Neji sambil berdiri dan membuat semua perhatian tertuju kepadanya. "Perkenalkan aku adalah Neji, seorang penyihir ruang dan waktu yang membuat kalian kemari... Selamat datang di tahun X333, ini adalah 400 tahun sebelum waktu di mana kalian berada!" seru Neji yang membuat mereka berempat berhenti makan, bahkan Deidara sampai terbatuk-batuk mendengar hal tersebut, mereka pun menatap satu sama lain dan akhirnya menatap Neji dan orang-orang yang mereka temui sekarang. "Ini adalah pelayan di kastil ini, Ino, seorang penyihir dengan kemampuan support, bertarung dan sihir yang seimbang semuanya" kata Neji memperkenalkan si rambut pirang pucat kepada mereka. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian" kata seseorang yang bernama Ino itu sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang penyihir Summoner, aku telah melakukan kontrak dengan semua spirit di dunia" kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang yang belum mengenalnya. "Aku Hinata Hyuga, seorang Enchanter, pengguna sihir Supporting dan Healing terbaik di sekolahan" kata Hinata dengan sopan. "Aku Deidara, panggil saja Dei, seorang penyihir Alchemist, aku menyimpan semua alat-alat untuk Alchemy di dalam tas ini, aku paling suka membuat ledakan dengan Alchemy yang aku hasilkan un!" kata Deidara dengan semangat memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Gaara, seorang penyihir Fighter, aku memakai sihirku untuk membuat senjata dan menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan musuh" kata Gaara dengan bangga memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mereka berempat ini adalah penyihir terbaik yang pernah ada di masa depan dari 400 tahun ke depan" kata Neji memperjelas asal mereka.

"Ini adalah Master kita, yang harus kita layani dan kita lindungi..." kata Neji sambil memperkenalkan orang yang dari tadi hanya diam tanpa bicara dengan yang lain. "Aku adalah Vampire, seorang yang abadi, aku adalah Master di kastil ini, namaku... Naruto..." kata si pirang sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, di mana saphire dan onyx yang sangat berlawanan saling melihat satu sama lain. "Aku dan Neji telah melayani Master sejak lama, kami tidak bisa melindungi Master jika dengan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan kami, kami bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan kalian, kami memerlukan bantuan kalian untuk mengalahkan Ratu Iblis yang mencoba menaklukkan Master..." kata Ino membuat yang lain melihat ke arahnya. "Ini adalah ide gilaku, aku yang meminta Neji untuk memakai kekuatan sihir ruang dan waktunya, dia yang seorang penyihir waktu tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu atau pun kembali ke masa lalu, tapi ada kemungkinan dia bisa melihat masa depan dan meminta bantuan dari masa depan, dan hasilnya kalian kemari dengan kekuatan sihir Neji" jelas Ino memberitahukan kenapa mereka bisa di sini. "Baiklah, kami akan menerima quest ini, kami akan melindungi Master, setelah itu kami dapat kembali dan dunia kami akan kembali berjalan dengan normal kembali" kata Sasuke mewakili yang lainnya berbicara. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya, mereka berempat bekerja sama sebagai team, hal tersebut sudah sering terjadi tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka menjelajahi waktu dan menolong seseorang dari masa lalu dan harus melindunginya juga. Bisa dibilang ini adalah quest kelas SS, quest yang paling sulit yang paling pernah mereka hadapi.

"Baiklah, jika begitu... Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal..." kata si pirang yang seorang Vampire, Master dari yang lain, Naruto. Mereka semua memandang Naruto dan mendengarkannya dengan baik. "Aku ingin kalian membawa kembali Oni-chan sebagai misi awal kalian..." kata Naruto dengan mata yang penuh harap kepada anggota barunya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." kata seseorang berambut orange sambil menahan lukanya dengan tangan kanan serta memapah temannya yang berambut biru dengan tangan kirinya. Kini dia berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan sebuah meja besar di depannya dan beberapa peralatan aneh yang tersedia di sana. Seseorang yang berada dalam kegelapan pun berjalan mendekati mereka. "Juugo, apa yang terjadi pada Suigetsu?" kata seseorang itu yang masih berada dalam kegelapan sehingga sulit untuk melihat siapa dia. "Dia diserang oleh Prince dan dia menjadi seperti ini..." jawab si rambut orange yang dipanggil Juugo. "Dan lukamu?" kata seseorang itu lagi. "Aku diserang oleh seseorang berambut merah yang tidak pernah kita ketahui, mungkin mereka adalah anggota yang tidak kita ketahui..." jawab Juugo sekiranya. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin ada orang lain selain dua pelayan bodoh itu..." kata sebuah suara yang berbeda lagi dari yang sebelumnya, seseorang ikut muncul dan hadir dalam kegelapan. "Tapi, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya tuanku... Lihat, Suigetsu saja bisa diserang oleh Prince yang tidak bisa apa-apa..." kata Juugo sambil berlutut memberi hormat kepada orang yang baru datang itu. "Ini adalah kekuatannya... Dia pasti telah meminum darah seseorang... Khuhuhuhu ini adalah yang dilakukan oleh adikku yang sangat manis itu..." kata seseorang yang baru hadir itu dan merangkul mesra orang yang sebelumnya telah berdiri di dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue . . .**

 **Last words,**

 **Review and Vote please . . .**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Tale of Wizard and Vampire**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **FFn: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Wattpad: YuukiReiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate:** **Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Thank you very much**

 **Thank you to all who support me, Thank you to all of you**

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Please**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, jika begitu... Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal..." kata si pirang yang seorang Vampire, Master dari yang lain, Naruto. Mereka semua memandang Naruto dan mendengarkannya dengan baik. "Aku ingin kalian membawa kembali Onii-chan sebagai misi awal kalian..." kata Naruto dengan mata yang penuh harap kepada anggota barunya sekarang.

.

"Tunggu, Master!" kata Neji memotong pembicaraan Naruto. "Kenapa? Kita memanggil mereka untuk merebut kembali Onii-chan kan? Jadi Onii-chan bisa menjadi Master dan melawan Ratu Iblis?" kata Naruto dengan wajah menunduk. "Tapi Master... Kita perlu mengetahui apa yang diincar oleh Ratu Iblis akan para Vampire dan apa yang terjadi pada Raja Iblis sebelumnya" kata Ino menjelaskan kepada semuanya. ". . ." jawab Naruto yang terdiam. "Kita juga tidak tahu di mana saat ini Kyuubi-sama berada..." tambah Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena dari itu, kita perlu mencari dan menemui penyihir pertama yang pernah ada, meminta bantuannya untuk melihat masa lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa ada serangan dadakan dari para iblis dan kenapa Kyuubi-sama menghilang..." kata Neji memberitahukan misi pertama mereka. "Tunggu!" kata Deidara memotong pembicaraan. "Kita akan menemui penyihir pertama yang pernah ada? Penyihir yang menggunakan sihir masa lalu dan kematian?! Itukan project yang akan aku kerjakan setelah aku lulus dari Konoha Magic Gakuen un!" kata Deidara lagi sambil berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak tahu jika Dei terlibat dalam project itu" kata Hinata sambil menatap Deidara dengan pandangan kagum. "Hehehe ini hanya permulaan un, sebagai karirku nanti di dunia sihir alkimia dan penelitian un" kata Deidara dengan malu sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ini hal yang bagus! Kita jadinya bisa dengan mudah jika berhadapan dengan penyihir tersebut yang dikenal sebagai The Reaper" kata Ino dengan semangat. "Masa lalu..." gumam Naruto sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang tanpa dia sadari jika dia telah diamati oleh Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita beristirahat sekarang, besok akan kita bahas lagi mengenai The Reaper, aku akan memberitahukan lokasi di mana dia berada besok" kata Neji sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan menunjukan kamar kalian masing-masing para tamu terhormat" kata Ino juga ambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu terdekat. "Aku juga akan kembali ke kamar..." kata Naruto sambil berdiri tanpa menatap yang lain dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. ". . ." Sasuke hanya terdiam dan terus mengamati Naruto sampai dia meninggalkan ruangan. "Ada apa Sasuke?" kata Gaara yang menyadari jika Sasuke terus mengamati Naruto. "Hn, tidak..." jawab Sasuke seadanya dan berdiri mengikuti Deidara dan Hinata yang telah duluan berjalan mengikuti Ino.

.

Ruangan yang telah kacau balau dan berantakan sudah terlihat menjadi seperti sebelumnya, rapi dan bersih. Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan badannya di sana. ". . ." dia hanya terdiam sambil memandang ke atas. "Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku...?" gumamnya setelah menghela napas yang cukup panjang. "Kenapa Kyuu-nii malah pergi? Harusnya Kyuu-nii yang menjadi Master... Kenapa aku diincar oleh Ratu Iblis? Apa yang sebenarnya yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?" kata Naruto pelan sambil menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya. "The Reaper..." gumam Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membuka matanya. "Aku akan menemuinya dan mencari tahu kenapa Kyuu-nii pergi meninggalkan aku..." kata Naruto sambil bangun dan terduduk di sana. Dia tampak berpikir dan kemudian dia pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini terlihat Deidara yang sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil bermain-main dengan tas nya, sedangkan Gaara duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan pedangnya. Sasuke hanya berdiri di dekat pintu sambil bersandar pada dinding dan tampak berpikir. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Sasuke?" kata Gaara yang memulai pembicaraan. "Un?" gumam Deidara yang ikut dalam percakapan. "Hn, tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Sasuke sambil membuang muka. "Yakin un?" kata Deidara sambil menatap Sasuke. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke sambil berbalik dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang kamar mereka. "Kamu mau ke mana un?" kata Deidara sambil melihat ke arah Gaara memberi kode menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu..." jawab Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dan pergi. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan kembali lah mereka berdua dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing sebelumnya.

.

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi lorong-lorong kastil, dia mengamati sekitarnya dengan teliti. Tanpa dia sadari, dia kembali di depan pintu kamar yang sangat besar dan megah. 'Ini kamarnya...' pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dengan reflek dia pun mendorong pintu besar tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Masih seperti ruangan yang tadi, bahkan tidak ada bekas pertarungan yang terjadi sebelumnya, Sasuke merasa cukup kaget dengan kemampuan kerja para pelayan di sini yang tergolong sangat cepat. Sasuke pun masuk semakin dalam ke ruangan tersebut. Hanya dirinya sendiri di ruangan tersebut. 'Tunggu! Di mana si pirang?' pikir Sasuke yang menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Ini adalah kamar milik Naruto, kenapa dia tidak ada di ruangannya sekarang? Sasuke tidak terlihat panik, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menatap ke arah balkon. Dia pun berjalan ke arah balkon tersebut dengan santai. Begitu dia sampai ke arah balkon, seseorang tampak menyerangnya sehingga membuat dia terjatuh dan berbaring di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, teme?!" seru Naruto, orang yang menyerang sebelumnya sambil duduk di atas Sasuke dan memegang kerah jubah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Hn, harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang sudah kau lakukan..." kata Sasuke dengan tampang stoic-nya. "A-Apa maksudmu?" kata Naruto gelagapan sambil melepaskan cengkraman di jubah Sasuke dan sedikit menjauh. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Neji-san? Jadi, katakanlah apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Master?" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha bangun dan terdengar seperti ejekan di ujung kalimatnya. "A-Aku tidak melakukan apa pun! A-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku tidak mengerti..." kata Naruto yang panik sambil berjalan mundur dan berhenti tepat di pagar pembatas balkon yang tangan Naruto tepat mengenai untaian kain yang dibuat menjadi seperti tali yang teruntai sampai ke bawah. Sasuke pun memperhatikan benda yang mengenai tangan Naruto tersebut dan menatap mata Naruto dalam tajam. "I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, teme..." kata Naruto dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan seketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berubah menjadi merah, tetap Sasuke di depannya telah menghilang. "Jadi kau menggunakan hipnotis kepada Neji-san, pantas saja dia dengan mudah memberitahukan lokasi 'The Reaper' kepadamu, Master..." kata Sasuke yang sudah terbang di udara di dekat balkon dan terlihat spirit Sylph berada di dekatnya. "Ka-Kau... Bagaimana mungkin kau terbang..." kata Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terbang dan merasa takjub melihatnya,. Sasuke yang terbang tanpa sayap seperti anak ajaib yang terbang dengan perinya, di bawah sinar rembulan yang bersinar terang membuatnya tampak mengagumkan saat ini. "Biar aku tebak, apakah Master akan pergi ke tempat 'The Reaper' dan meminta kekuatannya untuk mencari Onii-chan? Atau Master ingin melakukan hal yang lain hn?" kata Sasuke sambil terbang mendekati Naruto dan memegang dagu Naruto sambil menatap mata sapphire yang sangat indah itu. "I-Itu bukan urusanmu, teme..." kata Naruto yang gugup dan serasa tenggelam akan pesona Sasuke yang tampan dan mata onyx yang begitu indah. "Hn, terserah... Yang pasti aku akan menemanimu, Master..." kata Sasuke sambil menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan mengikuti ukiran wajah Naruto yang dimulai dari pelipisnya. "A-Aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu... teme..." jawab Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya. "Bukannya kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir? Jika ingin menggunakan sihir, kau perlu meminum darah sebagai energi sihirmu hn?" kata Sasuke yang sudah menyentuh sampai pipi Naruto. "Aku dengan senang hati memberikan darahku jika kau perlu menggunakannya nanti, Master..." kata Sasuke lagi yang saat ini telah menyentuh bibir Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir berwarna pink yang sangat menggoda baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan, terlihat empat orang sudah duduk di sana. "Etto, di mana Sasuke?" kata Hinata yang duduk di seberang Deidara dan Gaara. "Entahlah, dia sudah sejak pagi tidak ada di tempatnya un" kata Deidara yang sedang memeriksa isi tasnya. "Master sepertinya sedang tidur dan tidak seperti biasanya Neji belum muncul di saat waktu seperti ini" kata Ino yang sedang merapikan meja makan. "Aku akan memeriksa mereka..." kata Gaara yang berdiri dari kursinya yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Baiklah, aku juga akan membangunkan Master..." kata Ino yang telah selesai membereskan meja makan. "Aku ikut un!" kata Deidara semangat sambil beranjak berdiri. "A-Aku juga..." kata Hinata dengan malu-malu sambil berdiri. "Kalian berdua tinggal di sini saja, siapa tahu Sasuke akan muncul ketika aku mencarinya" kata Gaara yang langsung membuat semangat Deidara dan Hinata padam. "Baiklah..." kata keduanya dengan lesu dan kembali duduk. "Gaara-san, tolong sekalian lihatkan Neji, apakah dia ada di ruangannya sekarang, karena tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini, aku ingin melihatnya tapi kamarnya dan kamar itu berlawanan" kata Ino kepada Gaara yang sudah berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan. "Baiklah, akan aku lakukan..." kata Gaara dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Tok Tok Tok! Suara pintu yang diketuk. "Neji-san...?" kata Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Neji. Tapi setelah ditunggu, tidak ada juga jawaban dari dalam. "Aku masuk sekarang Neji-san..." kata Gaara yang langsung membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci tersebut. Dia pun mendorongnya dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan berwarna putih dengan beberapa tirai berwarna hijau pudar, seperti ruangan ruang kesehatan yang berada di setiap sekolah untuk menggambarkan ruangan Neji ini. Tidak ada apa-apa yang dilihat Gaara saat ini di ruangan tersebut sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur. Gaara pun menghampirinya dan membuka tirai tersebut. Dilihatnya Neji yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur, Gaara tampak salah tingkah melihat Neji yang tertidur. Dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar, Gaara mendekati Neji dan menggoyangkan lengan Neji, mencoba membangunkannya. "Ne-Neji-san bangun..." kata Gaara sambil terus mencoba membangunkan Neji. Tapi Neji juga tak kunjung membuka matanya, Gaara yang merasa aneh pun semakin mendekatinya. "Tu-Tunggu... Apakah Neji-san..." kata Gaara yang telah mengetahui sesuatu akan yang terjadi pada Neji.

.

.

.

"Ugh... sakit sekali..." keluh Naruto sambil mencoba bangun untuk berdiri. Di sampingnya Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Teme! Kenapa kita malah terjatuh?! Bukannya daritadi kita terbang dengan mudahnya?!" komplain Naruto langsung kepada Sasuke yang malah memasang wajah stoic-nya. "Dengar dobe, apakah kau tidak bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi yang membuat kita tidak bisa terbang?" kata Sasuke dengan santainya. "Maksudmu?" kata Naruto malah bingung sendiri. "Hn, lihat kabutnya dobe..." kata Sasuke yang memberikan jawaban yang langsung dilihat oleh Naruto. "Eh? Aku baru menyadarinya jika kabutnya begitu tebal..." kata Naruto yang kemudian memeriksa kondisi tempat mereka berada saat ini. Hutan yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon yang cukup besar dan rimbun serta cuaca yang saat ini berkabut. "Apa kau tidak bisa meniup kabut ini pergi dengan kekuatan roh anginmu saja, teme?" kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat tepatnya mencari tempat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk duduk atau mengistirahatkan badannya. "Hn, jika bisa, pasti sudah aku lakukan dari tadi dobe..." jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana dan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat juga. "Lemah sekali dirimu teme..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto dan dia pun tersenyum melihat beberapa batuan besar yang membentuk tempat seperti gua untuk berteduh.

"Apakah kita bisa menemui 'The Reaper'?" gumam Naruto yang kini duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk lututnya. "Hn, entahlah, bukannya kau sudah tahu di mana dia berada setelah kau mencuri informasi dari Neji-san?" kata Sasuke yang saat ini berbaring dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. "Aku benci padamu teme!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan pandangan tidak suka kepada Sasuke. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. "Aku ingin tahu di mana letak asli tempat tinggal 'The Reaper' itu..." kata Naruto lagi setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama. "Hn, seharusnya kau membawa kompas untuk mengetahui lokasinya dobe" jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kompas...?" kata Naruto mengulang perkataan Sasuke. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu kompas, sungguh dobe sekali dirimu, Master..." jawab Sasuke yang membuatnya terkena lemparan batu-batu kerikil dari Naruto. "Aku haus..." kata Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri dan keluar dari tempat mereka beristirahat sekarang ini. "Kau mau ke mana, Dobe Master?" kata Sasuke yang ikut bangun juga mengikuti Naruto. "Teme, aku hanya ingin ke sungai dan meminum air di sana" kata Naruto dengan tampang seolah mengatakan 'kau ini bodoh ya?'. "Sungai?" ulang Sasuke yang cukup terkejut. "Bukannya kau dari tadi sudah mendengarnya suara air sungai yang mengalir teme?" kata Naruto yang malah mendapatkan jawaban dari ekspresi Sasuke yang mengatakan 'aku tidak mendengar apa pun'. "Aku memiliki kemampuan fisik dan indra yang melewati batas normal dari manusia biasa teme, aku ini seorang Vampire" kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan berjalan duluan yang diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

"Huaa segarnyaa..." kata Naruto yang kini membersihkan wajahnya dengar air sungai yang sangat jernih itu. Sasuke hanya berdiri dan bersandar di dekat pohon sambil mengamati Naruto. "Kabutnya juga belum menghilang..." gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah sekelilingnya di mana kabut masih saja menutupi. "Kau tidak ingin ke sini teme? Airnya ini sangat enak dan segar sekali" kata Naruto yang kesenangan bertemu air. Sasuke pun tiba-tiba maju beberapa langkah dan berjalan ke arah hulu sungai. "Itu... desa?" gumam Sasuke sambil mempertajam penglihatannya dengan terus berjalan ke arah sana. Naruto yang menyadarinya pun juga melihat ke arah yang Sasuke maksud, dia pun ikut berdiri dan melihat ke sebuah tempat. Di mana tempat itu terdapat rumah-rumah kayu dan beberapa peralatan dan alat perumahan tampak berada di sana. "Itu desa dobe, mari kita ke sana" kata Sasuke yang mulai berjalan duluan ke arah sana. "Jangan!" seru Naruto sambil menangkap salah satu tangan Sasuke dan menghentikannya. "Jangan... Jangan ke sana..." kata Naruto kali ini dengan cukup pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'kenapa?'. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti... Kita kembali saja ke tempat tadi... Aku sudah tidak haus lagi..." jawab Naruto sambil berbalik dan berjalan duluan tanpa melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Terlihat Naruto yang duduk di atas bebatuan dan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, di tempat yang tadi. "Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya... Aku sendiri juga bingung..." kata Naruto dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sasuke hanya diam, menanti penjelasan dari Naruto. "Desa itu... itu adalah desa tempat Neji dan Ino lahir..." kata Naruto masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Terus...?" jawab Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Desa tersebut adalah desa manusia yang telah mengabdikan dirinya kepada kami, para Vampire... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhadapan dengan mereka jika kita ke sana..." kata Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadaku nantinya... Apalagi... Neji dan Ino itu diberikan kepada kami agar menjadi pelayan kami... Aku... Aku sungguh bingung sekarang..." kata Naruto yang semakin gelisah mengingat semua hal dulu yang pernah terjadi padanya. Sasuke pun menepuk pundaknya, yang membuatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. "Hn, kau ini seorang Master yang sangat dobe sekali, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lagi, lupakan saja hal itu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang membuat perasaan gelisah Naruto sejak tadi langsung hilang entah ke mana. "Ba-Baiklah teme..." jawab Naruto sambil membuang muka dan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. "Hn, kita saat ini akan berjalan kaki dulu, karena kabut sepertinya tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu singkat ini" kata Sasuke yang melihat kondisi yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mulai lelah teme..." keluh Naruto yang terlihat sudah kelelahan berjalan daritadi. Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya pun berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. Naruto sudah menekuk lututnya sambil menstabilkan pernapasannya. "Kita istirahat sekarang..." kata Sasuke yang langsung duduk di salah satu bebatuan terdekat. Mereka saat ini sudah berjalan cukup jauh sehingga sampai di daerah tengah gunung dengan sisi kanan mereka sungai yang sejak tadi mereka temui sebagai teman perjalanan. Naruto mengambil air sungai tersebut lagi dan meminumnya. "Airnya tetap segar, aku akan betah jika seperti ini terus..." kata Naruto yang terihat rasa lelahnya mulai menghilang. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan sekitarnya, di mana jalanan ke depan semakin tinggi dan juga kabut yang semakin tebal. "Nee teme... mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan..." kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke saat ini. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke yang bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan. Tapi, baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka berhenti. "Kau dengar itu, teme?" kata Naruto yang mulai merasa was-was. "Hn, tentu saja aku dengar itu dobe..." jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan teliti. Dari arah depan, terlihat beberapa bayangan yang berjalan menuju arah mereka. "Mereka banyak sekali..." gumam Naruto yang sedikit khawatir akan jumlah musuh yang banyak mengepung mereka. Semakin dekat, terlihat orang-orang yang penuh dengan luka, daging yang sudah membusuk, berjalan dengan lamban, tidak seperti manusia normal lainnya. "Undead..." gumam Sasuke yang menyadari musuh-musuh di depannya yang mengepung mereka. "Kita sepertinya harus mengalahkannya, baru kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kita..." kata Naruto yang semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. "Aku akan mulai menyerang..." kata Sasuke yang langsung menarik Naruto dan melompat ke sungai di sebelah kiri mereka. "A-Apaan maksudmu ini teme?!" seru Naruto yang kaget akan tindakan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba menariknya dan menjatuhkan diri ke sungai yang tidak begitu dalam. "Wahai, spirit air yang telah melakukan kontrak denganku, jawablah panggilanku, layanilah tuanmu, Undine!" kata Sasuke sambil memajukan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dan menuliskan lingkaran sihir di udara yang berwarna biru. Air sungai yang di bawah mulai bereaksi dengan lingkaran sihir yang baru saja Sasuke buat, air sungai itu mulai melayang dan mengitari lingkaran sihir, membungkusnya dalam bentuk bola air dan kemudian pecah. Memunculkan spirit putri duyung seukuran peri yang berwarna biru dengan membawa trisula. "Korose..." kata Sasuke memerintahkan untuk membunuh para Undead di depan mereka. Undine pun mengangkat trisulanya, membuat air sungai langsung naik dan menyerang para Undead yang mendekati mereka. Naruto yang di belakang hanya menatap kagum, Sasuke yang menggunakan spirit untuk meyerang musuh yang jumlahnya ini bisa dibilang banyak dengan beberapa kali serangan.

.

.

.

"Teme! Aku basah semua... Dan ini adalah salahmu!" kata Naruto sambil keluar dari sungai menuju ke tepian yang sudah bersih akibat serangan dari Sasuke. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke yang keluar dari sungai menyusul Naruto. Para Undead yang menyerang telah habis diserang oleh Sasuke sehingga sekarang tempat itu basah akan air yang digunakan Undine, spirit air sebagai senjata untuk menyerang. "Aku berharap ada baju ganti yang bisa aku gunakan sekarang..." kata Naruto yang merasa cukup kedinginan sambil memeluk tubuhnya. SRAK! Suara semak-semak yang beradu. "Ada musuh lagi?!" kata Naruto yang langsung siaga dan Sasuke yang juga langsung mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bersiap-siap menuliskan lingkaran sihir. "Master? Apakah itu anda Master..." kata sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar, tak lama dari arah pepohonan muncul lah gadis berambut pirang pucat beserta dua teman yang lain di belakangnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review please...**

 **Vote and Comment please...**


	5. Chapter 4

The Tale of Wizard and Vampire

By: Yuuki Reiyan

FFn: Yuuki Reiyan

Wattpad: YuukiReiyan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: Mature

Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo (A Lot), Bad language

Thank you very much

Thank you to all who support me, Thank you to all of you

RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read

Review Please

Reply Review

Vilan616 Maafkan author gaje satu ini yang membuat ceritanya sedikit sulit dipahami :( :( :( Terima kasih atas dukungannya

michhazz Maafkan author yang membuat banyak typo huhuhu :( Ini sudah diperbaiki kok typonya, makasih ya atas pemberitahuannya :) Antagonis? Siapa ya? Apakah mereka kerja sama? Mari kita cari tahu nanti :P Saksikan saja sendiri siapa yang menemuinya di chapter ini :D Neji dkk ya? Semuanya sudah dibahas di chapter ini :D Selamat membaca ya :D

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan Neji, terlihat semuanya telah berkumpul di sana setelah Gaara yang mengetahui kondisi Neji yang berbeda kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Terlihat Ino yang berdiri di dekat Neji yang terbaring sambil memeriksa keadaan Neji, juga Hinata yang membantunya, sedangkan Gaara dan Deidara hanya menatap Neji yang tertidur dan tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi. "Ini sudah jelas adalah perbuatan Master..." kata Ino yang melihat keadaan Neji. "Ini adalah bentuk kekuatan Master yang seorang Vampire, hipnotis..." tambah Ino menjelaskan kenapa Neji bisa tertidur begitu lama. "Kekuatan Master cukup menakutkan un" komen Deidara yang menatap Neji dari kejauhan. "Sasuke pasti telah pergi bersama Master..." kata Hinata yang telah selesai membantu Ino. "Iya, pasti itu un! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu saja un!" kata Deidara dengan semangat tidak terima jika Sasuke saja yang bisa berjalan-jalan dan mengelilingi dunia ini duluan. "Kalian harus pergi mengejarnya..." kata Gaara yang saat ini bersandar pada dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya, memberikan saran kepada teman-temannya untuk mengejar Master dan Sasuke yang telah pergi. "Dan seseorang harus tetap di sini untuk menjaga Neji" kata Ino yang menyetujui pendapat Gaara. "Aku akan tinggal..." kata Gaara langsung. "Dan kalian berdua akan menemani Ino-san untuk menyusul Master dan Sasuke" tambah Gaara sambil melihat Hinata dan Deidara. "Aku bisa menjaga Neji-san sendirian, aku kan peringkat pertama dalam kelas bertarung" kata Gaara meyakinkan semuanya. "Kamu bisa mengandalkan aku un!" kata Deidara dengan semangat. "Aku akan berusaha sebisaku..." kata Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju. "Baiklah, kita akan berangkat sekarang, semoga saja kita belum terlalu jauh dari mereka" kata Ino memimpin tim kali ini, Deidara dan Hinata sudah siap di belakangnya untuk mengejar Master dan Sasuke yang telah pergi duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini mulai berkabut, padahal ini sudah siang..." komen Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Ino yang sedang melihat sebuah desa di depannya. "Untung saja, aku ada membawa kompas ini, jadinya kita tidak tersesat un!" kata Deidara yang sambil melihat ke arah kompas untuk mencari arah tujuan mereka. "Kita hanya perlu melewati desa ini dan mengikuti arah sungai untuk ke arah gunung di mana 'The Reaper' berada" kata Ino yang tampaknya telah siap untuk memasuki desa tersebut. "Iya, arahnya ke sini un!" kata Deidara sambil berjalan duluan memasuki desa yang disusul oleh Ino dan Hinata. Desa tersebut adalah desa yang cukup besar. Yang terlihat di desa ini hanyalah manusia yang beraktivitas seperti biasanya, terjadinya interaksi jual-beli, anak-anak yang bermain, ibu-ibu yang berkumpul bercerita akan rumah tangga mereka, beberapa pekerja yang memperbaiki bangunan rumah, dan kehidupan ala desa yang sangat tenang meski cuaca saat ini berkabut tipis. Mereka bertiga pun melewati desa dengan menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihat ke arah mereka karena pakaian mereka bertiga yang cukup mencolok dengan jubah yang dipakai mereka sekarang ini. Begitu hampir sampai di ujung desa yang mengarah ke arah sungai dan gunung, Ino terhenti begitu melihat orang yang berjaga di dekat gerbang desa tersebut, Ino yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba pun membuat Hinata dan Deidara merasa heran.

"Otou-san..." gumam Ino yang melihat orang di depannya saat ini. Seseorang yang berambut pirang sepertinya dan gaya rambut ponytail yang sama, wajah yang sudah tidak muda lagi dengan memakai pakaian berwarna hijau dan jubah merah. "Ino..." balas orang itu yang saat ini juga menatap Ino. Ino pun berjalan mendekati orang itu yang diikuti oleh Hinata dan Deidara. "Apa kabarmu Ino?" kata orang itu begitu Ino sudah cukup dekat dengannya. "Aku... Aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku saat ini terburu-buru, aku sedang dalam misi..." kata Ino dengan kepala tertunduk tanpa melihat ke arah orang di depannya. "Dalam misi? Pantas saja kamu membawa dua orang asing yang pastinya rekanmu bukan? Perkenalkan... Aku Inoichi Yamanaka... ayah dari Ino, terima kasih telah membantu anakku selama ini..." kata orang itu yang bernama Inoichi dan ayah dari Ino sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Hinata dan Deidara. "Se-Senang berkenalan dengan anda... Inoichi-san..." kata Hinata yang cukup terkejut dan menjadi gugup sedangkan Deidara hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita..." kata Ino sambil berjalan melewati ayahnya dan menuju ke arah gerbang. Hinata dan Deidara pun merasa heran akan hubungan ayah dan anak begitu melihat Inoichi dan Ino sekarang tapi mereka tidak banyak bicara dan memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti Ino yang sudah berjalan duluan. "Ka-Kami pergi dulu Inoichi-san..." kata Hinata yang meminta pamit dengan sopan. "Senang bertemu anda un..." jawab Deidara kikuk dan berjalan menyusul Ino dengan Hinata. "Ino! Kami sudah mengetahui situasi yang buruk sekarang, ayah dan penduduk desa lainnya akan membantu kalian kali ini! Ayah berjanji..." seru Inoichi kepada Ino yang sudah cukup jauh di depan. "Hati-hati..." gumam Inoichi yang menatap punggung putrinya yang sudah kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino, Hinata dan Deidara kini berjalan mengikuti arah sungai yang menuju ke gunung. "Hmmm... Ino-san, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu un?" kata Deidara yang berjalan paling belakang. "Tentu saja boleh, apa yang ingin kamu ketahui?" kata Ino yang berjalan paling depan. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu dan ayahmu tadi un...?" kata Deidara yang bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ino yang berjalan paling depan pun berhenti dan berbalik menatap Deidara dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Maaf sebelumnya, seharusnya aku tidak bersikap buruk seperti itu... Aku... Hanya masih kesal akan yang terjadi pada masa lalu..." kata Ino sambil membuang mukanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil tangan kanannya memegang bahu kirinya. Hinata dan Deidara hanya diam untuk mendengarkan cerita Ino. "Sebenarnya... Aku dan Neji adalah anak-anak yang di serahkan kepada para Vampire untuk dijadikan pelayan mereka... Hal itu telah diputuskan sejak kami kecil... Mereka hanya ingin mendapatkan kedamaian dan dilindungi dengan memberikan kami..." kata Ino masih dengan posisi tadi sedangkan Hinata dan Deidara yang mengetahui hal tersebut cukup kaget. "Tapi... Aku tidak menyesal telah menjadi pelayan Master... Master sungguh baik kepadaku... Setelah dibuang dari keluargaku, aku telah mengabdikan diriku untuk Master..." kata Ino kali ini sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan meluruskan tangannya kembali. "Neji juga... Kami adalah pelayan Master, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk Master... Kami akan melindunginya..." kata Ino lagi dengan mata penuh tekad. SPLASH! Terdengar suara air yang beradu dengan kuat membuat perhatian mereka bertiga teralihkan. "Suara air..." kata Hinata yang menyadarinya duluan. "Jangan-jangan Sasuke dan Master un!" seru Deidara dengan semangat. "Ayo kita periksa..." kata Ino berbalik dan mulai berlari menuju sumber suara yang diikuti oleh Hinata dan Deidara, melewati pepohonan dan semak-semak yang cukup besar. Suara air yang beradu sudah hilang bergantikan suara orang yang bercakap-cakap. "Ada musuh lagi?!" kata sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga. "Master? Apakah itu anda Master..." kata Ino dari arah pepohonan bersama Hinata dan Deidara keluar ke tepian, dilihatnya dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenal mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto yang saat ini basah kuyup berdiri di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama, kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Kali ini mereka memakai pakaian berwarna hitam sebagai dalaman dan jubah berwarna putih. "Kalian terlihat pasangan yang serasi un!" kata Deidara yang pertama kali mengomentari kostum Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru. "Kakoi..." gumam Hinata yang terpana melihat mereka berdua. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke cuek seperti biasa sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam malu. "Baiklah, sekarang mari kita pulang Master... Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kastil, Sasuke, Hinata dan Deidara dapat melanjutkan pencarian 'The Reaper' sekarang..." kata Ino sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke langsung berdiri menghadang Ino mendekati Naruto. "Tidak untuk kali ini Ino... Aku akan menemui 'The Reaper' dan mencari tahu alasan kenapa Onii-chan meninggalkan kita... Dan juga mencari tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Raja Iblis sebelumnya dan apa yang diincar oleh Ratu Iblis sekarang!" kata Naruto dengan mata yang penuh tekad membuat Ino terdiam tidak bisa membantahnya. "A-Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang Master katakan..." kata Hinata yang sudah siap untuk mengikuti apa yang akan Master mereka inginkan. "Aku juga un!" kata Deidara yang dengan penuh semangat setelah melihat Naruto yang begitu penuh tekad. Terlihat Ino menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan melindungi Master sebisaku, kita akan menemui 'The Reaper' sekarang... Untuk Neji yang sedang tertidur akibat kekuatan Master bisa kita selesaikan begitu kita kembali..." kata Ino yang mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan Masternya. "Tenang saja kalau soal Neji-san, kan ada Gaara yang akan menemani dan melindunginya un" kata Deidara menyemangati Ino yang masih khawatir akan Neji yang tertidur akibat kekuatan Naruto. "Maafkan aku... Aku terpaksa melakukannya... Jika tidak, Neji tidak akan membiarkan aku karena dia sangat keras kepala dan terlalu berlebihan dalam melindungi aku, aku juga ingin sesekali pergi dari istana dan melihat dunia luar..." gumam Naruto sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Mereka semua terdiam melihat tingkah Master mereka saat ini yang terkesan sangat imut bukannya menakutkan, mengingat jika Master mereka ini adalah seorang Vampire. "Kau sungguh imut dobe..." kata Sasuke yang menyadarkan Naruto untuk bertingkah layaknya seorang Master sebenarnya. "Apa?! Ka-Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan teme!" seru Naruto yang salah tingkah, malu dan memukul bahu Sasuke. "Sudahlah hentikan pertengkaran kalian ini..." kata Ino yang menengahi mereka berdua. "Lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan saja" kata Hinata menyambung dan mengingatkan tujuan utama mereka saat ini. "Ayo kita pergi un!" kata Deidara dengan semangat berjalan ke arah depan tetapi dia pun berhenti sehingga semuanya melihat ke arahnya. Dan dari arah depan tampak beberapa gerombolan Undead menuju arah mereka. "Sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk kita bisa melewati gunung ini dengan mudah" kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pisau dan menjepitnya di sela-sela jarinya. "Aku siap untuk bertarung kapan pun un" kata Deidara sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa botol berisikan cairan berwarna aneh. Hinata sudah berdiri di dekat Naruto sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di depan mereka sambil memajukan salah satu tangannya untuk menuliskan lingkaran sihir. "Undine!" seru Sasuke sambil memanggil spirit air untuk membantunya kali ini. "Mari kita selesaikan ini secepatnya!" kata Sasuke memimpin rekan-rekannya untuk melawan para Undead di depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Undine!" kata Sasuke sambil memerintahkan spirit air dalam bentuk putri duyung untuk menyerang dengan kekuatan sihir airnya pada Undead yang ada di depan. "Huft kita sepertinya sudah sampai di puncak gunung un" kata Deidara yang tampak kelelahan sambil melihat ke arah kompasnya. "Dan kabut sepertinya semakin tebal dan sulit untuk melihat..." kata Hinata sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal. "Di sini tidak ada apa-apa..." kata Naruto yang perlahan berjalan sambil melihat di sekitarnya. "Master awas!" seru Ino begitu menyadari jika Naruto hampir saja menabrak sesuatu yang di depannya. "Eh?!" seru Naruto yang kaget melihat batu nisan yang cukup besar di depannya. "Ba-Batu nisan?!" kata Hinata yang juga kaget melihatnya. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk un..." gumam Deidara sambil menelan ludahnya dan kemudian bersiaga melihat sekelilingnya. "Kita berada di kuburan sekarang..." kata Sasuke menyimpulkan semuanya setelah dia melihat sekelilingnya. "Ini menjelaskan kenapa banyak sekali Undead di sini" komentar Ino yang sudah mengambil pisau-pisau lagi dari balik jubahnya. "Mungkin kita sudah dekat dengan 'The Reaper' makanya semakin banyak muncul para Undead" kata Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Kabut yang cukup tebal saat itu mulai menipis secara perlahan, membuat pandangan mereka semua menjadi jelas dan melihat mereka telah dikelilingi oleh batu nisan dan tepat di samping mereka batu nisan yang besar tadi hampir ditabrak Naruto. "Biasanya jika pandangan sudah menjadi jelas seperti ini, para Undead itu akan muncul dari tanah dan mulai menyerang kita, mengubah kita menjadi mereka un..." kometar Deidara yang sambil berjalan mundur mendekati batu nisan besar itu. Dan tak lama, beberapa tangan langsung muncul dari tanah dan tangan itu pun mencoba menggapai benda-benda di dekatnya. "Kita kekurangan jumlah saat ini..." kata Ino yang berdiri paling depan bersama Sasuke melindungi Hinata, Naruto dan Deidara yang di belakang. "Jika kia terlalu lama di sini, kita hanya akan membuat kita menjadi salah satu dari mereka..." jawab Sasuke yang sudah bersama Undine saat ini. "Apa tidak bisa Master menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan semua Undead?" kata Hinata yang juga sudah bersiap untuk bertarung. "Tidak bisa, kekuatanku adalah hipnotis sedangkan para Undead tidaklah memiliki pikiran sehingga tidak akan bisa aku hipnotis..." jelas Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin berakhir di sini un!" kata Deidara sambil berjalan mundur dan mengenai batu nisan yang besar di belakang. Hal yang dilakukan Deidara membuat batu nisan itu bergerak ke bawah sehingga menciptakan lubang dan tangga menuju ke bawah. "Jalan rahasia..." kata Hinata yang melihat jalan itu. "Kita akan tinggal atau masuk?" tanya Sasuke meminta pertanyaan teman-temannya. "Aku akan ke dalam... 'The Reaper' ada di dalam sini..." kata Naruto sambil menatap jalanan yang menuju ke bawah itu. "Jika memang begitu, kita harus segera bergerak sekarang..." kata Ino yang berjalan duluan menuruni tangga itu yang disusul oleh Hinata dan Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin tetap di sini un!" kata Deidara yang ketakutan sambil melihat sekelilingnya para Undead yang sudah muncul di permukaan dan langsung menuruni tangga tersebut. "Sebelum kita pergi, kita akan menenggelamkan mereka dengan kekuatan airmu, Undine!" seru Sasuke memerintah spirit air untuk menyerang sebelum dia menyusul yang lain yang sudah berjalan duluan dan spirit air pun menciptakan ombak besar yang seperti tsunami untuk menyapu habis para Undead tersebut dalam sekali serang.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lorong yang cukup gelap, dengan bebatuan yang mengelilinginya. Ino berjalan paling depan dengan memegang sebuah batu sihir yang panjang yang dapat bersinar dalam gelap, Glowing Stone. Di belakangnya Hinata, Naruto dan Deidara berjalan bersama sedangkan Sasuke paling belakang sendirian tanpa banyak bicara mengikuti mereka. "Semakin ke dalam semakin gelap dan menakutkan un..." kata Deidara sambil memeluk tasnya erat-erat. "Ini sedikit lebih menakutkan dari tes labirin dulu di sekolah" komentar Hinata menanggapi perkataan Deidara. "Benar sekali un, aku harusnya menetap bersama Gaara tadi un..." kata Deidara menyesal telah ikut ke dalam misi. "Hn, biasa saja..." komentar Sasuke cuek yang tidak dibalas sama sekali oleh teman-temannya. "Aku merasakan jika di depan sana ada sesuatu..." kata Naruto yang bersuara setelah lama terdiam. "Lihatlah, ujung lorong ini adalah area terbuka" kata Ino yang membuat semua perhatian teralihkan ke depan lorong. Area yang cukup luas dengan obor yang menyala sebagai penerangan di dalam sana, juga dinding dari batu putih yang disusun rapi dan pintu kayu yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat dua benda yang seukuran manusia yang ditutupi kain putih. "Ini adalah tempat 'The Reaper'..." kata Naruto dengan wajah yang serius sambil melihat pintu yang di depannya. Baru saja mereka melangkah lebih dekat menuju pintu tersebut, kain putih yang menutupi dua benda yang tidak diketahui dan seukuran manusia itu pun terbang ke atas dan menghilang. Menampilkan dua orang yang berdiri dengan pakaian kimono santai berwarna biru tua, seorang pria dengan keriput di wajahnya dengan rambut hitam dan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan keriput yang tampak di wajahnya. Mereka berdua pun berdiri kaku seperti patung dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya, menatap langsung ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Kemudian mereka pun memiringkan kepala mereka dan mulai menggerakkan kaki dan tangan mereka seperti layaknya boneka. Naruto berwajah pucat seketika ketika dia mulai ingat siapa kedua orang yang ada di depannya ini. Ino langsung mengeluarkan pisau-pisaunya dan mengambil posisi siap bertarung. "Me-Mereka..." kata Naruto dengan terbata-bata sambil mundur secara perlahan. "Siapkan diri kalian sekarang! Lindungi Master!" seru Ino yang menyadari jika hanya dirinya yang sudah bersiap sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam. "Ke-Kenapa...?" gumam Hinata sambil mengambil posisi bersiap untuk bertarung. "Ada apa ini un?" kata Deidara sambil mencoba melihat isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa botol dengan cairan berwarna anehnya. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengamati, dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk mengambil posisi bertarung. "Se-Seharusnya kalian kan sudah mati... Para pelayan dari Raja Iblis sebelumnya..." kata Ino yang menjelaskan kenapa dia dan Master panik saat ini. "Fugaku dan Mikoto..." gumam Naruto menyebutkan nama dari kedua orang yang saat ini di depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kastil, tepatnya di kamar putih dengan tirai hijau tosca. Gaara duduk di samping Neji yang tertidur sambil menatap Neji dan bermain menyentuh kulit tangan Neji. Hanya dia sendiri dan Neji yang tertidur karena kekuatan hipnotis Naruto, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menjaga dan menatap Neji yang tertidur serta mengganggunya tepatnya menyentuhnya iseng untuk mencoba merasakan kulit Neji yang putih pucat. Sambil menatap wajah Neji, Gaara mulai teringat akan pertama kali mereka bertemu, tepatnya di mana Gaara masih di dunianya, di mana Gaara hanya melihat sosok bayangannya dan suaranya. Kemudian pertemuan secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya di mana mereka bertemu dan tak lama dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk melindungi Master. Yang di mana selanjutnya, dia di teleport oleh Neji untuk membantunya mengalahkan musuh bersama dalam pertarungan yang telah berlalu dan baru saja berlalu kemarin. Gaara yang melamun dan mengingat yang pernah terjadi dalam waktu singkat antara dirinya dan Neji pun tersenyum sendiri. Dia pun secara tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sudah membelai rambut Neji yang hitam dan panjang. Neji begitu tampan di matanya, Neji yang melindunginya, mengandalkannya, mempercayainya, dan mau bekerja sama dengannya dalam waktu singkat ini sudah membuat sesuatu perasaan yang aneh muncul di hati Gaara. Gaara terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dengan perasaan yang begitu baru dan menyenangkan baginya sampai dia tidak merasakan seseorang telah masuk ke dalam kastil dan sekarang ini berdiri di atas karpet merah kastil di depan tangga kastil yang begitu megah. "Sensei... Saya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam kastil dengan begitu mudah..." gumam seorang gadis berambut pink pendek dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi juga pakaian berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih dengan rok warna serupa yang sampai lututnya juga headband berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran putih tepatnya pakaian ala pelayan dengan borgol berantai di kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Last Word,

Review please...

Vote and Comment please...

Author's Note: Siapakah sebenarnya 'The Reaper'? Siapa lagi Fugaku dan Mikoto? Siapa kah gadis berambut pink di akhir chapter yg baru muncul?

Komen dan vote please 😂😂😂  
Karena itu sangat membantu author untuk semangat melanjutkan ceritanya 😄😄😄


	6. Chapter 5

The Tale of Wizard and Vampire

By: Yuuki Reiyan

FFn: Yuuki Reiyan

Wattpad: YuukiReiyan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: Mature

Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, SasoDei

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo (A Lot), Bad language

Thank you very much

Thank you to all who support me, Thank you to all of you

RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read

Review Please

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kastil yang cukup besar dengan pintu kayu yang besar dan tebal. Dengan karpet merah sepanjang jalan dari awal pintu tersebut sampai ke atas tangga yang tersusun rapi dan luas di depannya yang berbelok ke arah kanan dan kiri. Di tengah tangga terdapat kaca berwarna-warni yang sangat indah dengan lengkungan dan bentuk yang juga indah, tidak lupa pembatas tangga yang terbuat dari kayu yang dibentuk dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga sangat cocok dengan kastil. Pilar-pilar yang menghiasi kanan dan kiri ruang utama dan depan ini. Pintu kayu yang berukuran sedang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan. Ruangan di sebelah kiri yang luas layaknya ruangan pesta dansa dengan desain yang memuaskan orang yang melihatnya sedangkan ruangan di sebelah kanan adalah ruangan makan dengan dapur yang terhubung satu sama lain yang hanya dipisahkan dengan dinding sebagian. Dari setiap ruangan terdapat pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan yang sama-sama mengarah ke arah lorong terbuka kastil yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri, yang ujung dari setiap lorong ini adalah kamar dari Master, pemilik dari kastil ini. Menuju lantai dua kastil yang berada di sayap kanan adalah dua ruangan yang berbeda. Ruangan pertama yang tercium beraroma wangi dan feminim, kamar para perempuan dengan kasur berwarna putih yang berjumlah dua juga lemari kayu di sudut ruangan. Ruangan kedua memiliki bau yang sangat asing, dengan tiga kasur berada di sana dengan dua lemari di kanan dan kiri ruangan serta meja yang memisahkan dua kasur dengan satu kasur lainnya. Menuju lantai dua kastil yang berada di sayap kiri adalah dua ruangan yang seperti cerminan dari sayap kanan. Ruangan pertama yang kosong, tidak ada isi dan bahkan tidak ada tanda ruangan ini pernah digunakan sejak lama. "Sensei... Saya memeriksa semua ruangan di kastil, ini adalah yang terakhir..." gumam seorang gadis berambut pink pendek bermata emerald dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi juga pakaian berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih dengan rok warna serupa yang sampai lututnya juga headband berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran putih tepatnya pakaian ala pelayan dengan borgol berantai di kedua tangannya yang kini berdiri di depan ruangan kedua di sayap kiri lantai dua kastil.

.

.

.

Kembali di mana saat ini Gaara berada yang sedang menjaga Neji. Gaara yang sedang membelai rambut Neji dan menatapnya dalam jarak yang dekat tidak menyadari jika seseorang telah menyusup ke dalam kastil dan sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Pintu ruangan tersebut pun terbuka dengan paksa dan terbuka lebar. Gadis berambut pink sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu dan langsung menatap ke arah Gaara. "Sensei... Saya sudah menemukan salah satu dari target dan salah satu pelayan dari Prince..." kata gadis itu begitu melihat Gaara dan Neji. Gaara langsung berdiri melindungi Neji dan dirinya dengan mengacungkan pedangnya yang baru saja muncul langsung ke arah gadis itu. "Sensei... Pelayan Prince sedang tertidur seperti karena kekuatan Prince..." kata gadis itu lagi tanpa ekspresi berbicara seorang diri. "Telepati..." kata Gaara menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis di depannya ini. "Kamu... Kenapa kamu bisa mengetahui kemampuanku...? Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemampuanku ini, mereka malah mengatakan aku iblis..." kata gadis itu lagi dengan suara yang menunjukan perasaan kaget dan sedih tetapi ekspresinya hanya sedikit yang berubah. "Meski aku lebih menyukai bertarung, setidaknya di kelas akademi yang aku ikuti membuat inteligensiku bertambah..." kata Gaara dengan tersenyum meremehkan. "Sensei... Dia bisa menciptakan pedang langsung seperti Dwarf tetapi dia ini seorang manusia..." kata gadis itu dengan nada penasaran dan aneh melihat Gaara. "Kau siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan kemari? Kau pasti salah satu anggota dari para iblis itu kan?" kata Gaara menebak siapakah orang yang di depannya ini. "Kamu... Maafkan aku, aku Sakura... Pelayan pribadi dari Sensei yang ahli sihir dari Winged Empire yang paling loyal kepada Ratu Iblis..." kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk dan menarik ujung roknya, memberi hormat kepada Gaara. "Salah satu kemampuanku adalah telepati... Aku masih memiliki kemampuan sihir yang lainnya lagi, karena aku ini adalah half-elf..." kata gadis itu sambil bangun kembali dan menatap Gaara yang mendengarkannya. "Jadi ada apa kau kemari... Sakura?" kata Gaara masih mencoba bernegosiasi dengan orang di depannya ini. "Kamu... Aku kemari untuk membawamu bertemu dengan Sensei... Karena dari informasi Tuan Juugo dan Tuan Suigetsu, Prince telah memiliki pelayan baru dengan kekuatan yang aneh..." jelas gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tanpa mencoba menyerang Gaara. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" jawab Gaara langsung sambil meremehkan orang di depannya ini. "Paksaan... Aku akan membawamu secara paksa..." kata Sakura sambil berjalan mundur dan menghilang dari depan Gaara. Gaara yang melihatnya menghilang langsung melihat ke arah sekelilingnya berjaga-jaga. Tetapi dari aula utama terdengar suara batu yang saling beradu dengan keras, membuat Gaara pun berlari keluar dan melihat ke bawah, ke arah aula utama di mana saat ini Sakura berdiri di tengah aula dan membacakan mantra sehingga batu-batu yang membentuk kastil ini seperti tertarik dan melayang ke depan Sakura, saling beradu dan menempel membentuk sebuah Golem yang setinggi pilar yang berada di lantai satu kastil. "Ck, sialan... Dia juga seorang Creator..." umpat Gaara yang mulai khawatir apakah dia seorang diri bisa mengalahkan gadis itu dan golemnya sedangkan dia juga perlu melindungi Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang bawah tanah tampak menegangkan, di mana kedua orang yang katanya sudah mati berdiri di depan mereka dan bergerak layaknya boneka. "Ini tidak mungkin..." kata Naruto sambil termundur beberapa langkah. "Turunkan senjata kalian..." kata Sasuke yang berada di paling belakang membuat semua perhatian teman-temannya tertuju ke arahnya dengan pandangan 'kau yakin?'. "Hn..." jawab Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Diantara ingin percaya atau tidak, mereka mulai menurunkan senjata mereka, tepatnya Ino dan Deidara yang memegang senjata mereka yang berupa pisau dan botol berisi cairan aneh. Melihat hal tersebut kedua orang yang berada di depan itu perlahan mundur kembali dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan bawah tanah itu. Mereka berdua masing-masing menggenggam knob pintu dan perlahan menariknya yang membuat pintu tersebut terbuka untuk Sasuke, Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Mereka dikendalikan oleh seseorang... Seseorang itu mengetahui kita sehingga mereka membukakan pintu tersebut untuk kita..." jelas Sasuke kepada teman-temannya yang terheran dan bingung. Sasuke pun berjalan terlebih dahulu yang membuat teman-temannya menatapnya dan saling berpandangan antara satu sama yang lain, sebelum mereka mengikuti Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada di dalam pintu yang sudah terbuka tersebut.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang cukup luas dan besar untuk ukuran ruang rahasia bawah tanah. Di mana terlihat banyak peralatan di sana, seperti peralatan untuk kesehatan, percobaan sihir, pembuatan senjata, dan beberapa lemari besar yang berjejer dengan berbagai bahan-bahan serta material untuk percobaan dan pembuatan senjata, juga ada beberapa buku-buku yang tebal di sana. "Wow, di sini sungguh banyak sekali peralatan yang luas biasa un..." kata Deidara takjub melihat semua benda-benda di depannya sekarang. "Aku tidak pernah melihat benda-benda seperti ini..." kata Hinata yang juga takjub sama seperti Deidara. Mereka saat ini berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, di mana Deidara dan Hinata yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri untuk melihat benda-benda yang ada di sekitar mereka dan Ino yang berada di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Dari pintu kecil yang berada di ujung ruangan, terlihat pintu itu bergerak seperti sedang dicoba untuk dibuka yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada pintu tersebut. Tak lama, pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan seseorang berambut merah dengan kulit pucat yang memakai jubah hitam yang panjang dengan tudung yang besar di belakangnya. "Dia adalah 'The Reaper'..." kata Ino dengan begitu yakin setelah melihat orang di depannya. "Di-Dia 'The Reaper' itu un?! Si penyihir yang paling pertama kali di dunia un?!" kata Deidara heboh seperti bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia idolakan selama ini dan mencoba berlari menuju ke arahnya. Tetapi baru saja Deidara berlari menuju ke arah orang tersebut, salah seorang wanita dari dua orang yang sebelumnya, tiba-tiba muncul di depan Deidara untuk menghentikan Deidara. "Aku sudah menunggumu untuk kemari Prince atau bisa kupanggil... Naruto-sama..." kata orang itu yang berjalan dengan santai lurus ke arah Naruto, dan kemudian berlutut di depannya memberi hormat. Bersamaan dengan orang itu memberi hormat, kedua orang yang sebelumnya yang disebutkan bernama Fugaku dan Mikoto pun ikut berlutut kepada Naruto di sisi kanan dan kiri orang yang berambut merah itu. "Jadi... Kau adalah 'The Reaper'... Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku..." kata Naruto sambil memandangnya yang memberikan hormat kepadanya. "Panggil aku Sasori... Aku adalah 'The Reaper', manusia yang pertama kali memiliki sihir..." kata orang itu yang mengakui namanya sebagai Sasori sambil bangun kembali dan diikuti oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto.

.

.

.

Di balik pintu kecil sebelumnya, terlihat ruangan berukuran sedang di mana ada tempat tidur di sudut ruangan, meja berbentuk lingkaran dengan beberapa kursi yang melingkarinya di tengah ruangan, sebuah lemari yang berisikan makanan, dengan kayu sebagai dinding dan lantainya. Kini, mereka semua sedang duduk di kursi tersebut dan di atas meja terlihat teh yang disajikan oleh Mikoto sedangkan Fugaku berdiri di samping kanan belakang Sasori. Tampak Deidara yang duduk di samping Sasori, sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di seberang dari Sasori dan Deidara, dan Ino hanya berdiri di samping belakang Naruto. "Aku... Aku ingin kau melihat masa lalu Onii-chan, kenapa dia meninggalkan kastil... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ratu Iblis, apa tujuannya..." kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka ini. "Hmm... Aku tentu saja bisa menjawab itu semua dengan mudah, Naruto-sama... Kita minum saja teh buatan Mikoto terlebih dahulu..." kata Sasori sambil mengambil cangkir yang berada di depannya, menghirup aroma teh yang sangat enak dan wangi, kemudian meminumnya. Deidara yang melihat hal tersebut mengikuti Sasori untuk mencoba tehnya. "Uhmm... Ini enak sekali un! Aroma tehnya juga sangat harum sekali un..." kata Deidara yang baru saja mencicipi tehnya, membuat Hinata dan Sasuke juga mengambil cangkir teh mereka dan meminumnya. Naruto tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali meski yang lain telah meminum teh mereka. "Maaf sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa meminum teh buatan pelayan iblis dari Raja Iblis yang sebelumnya..." kata Naruto dengan dinginnya kepada Sasori. "Aku juga tidak mau menerimanya... Dan lagi bukannya Fugaku dan Mikoto itu seharusnya sudah mati? Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bisa ada di sini?" kata Ino dengan tegas dan langsung pada inti pemikirannya saat ini. "Necromancer..." kata Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan Ino soal Fugaku dan Mikoto, kedua pelayan Raja Iblis yang telah mati bisa berada di sini sekarang. "Benar sekali, kemampuanku selain melihat masa lalu, aku juga bisa mengendalikan mayat..." kata Sasori sambil berdiri dan dengan cepat Fugaku dan Mikoto berada di sampingnya, meraih jubahnya dan menariknya sampai pinggang Sasori, menampilkan badan Sasori. Badan Sasori yang penuh luka dan bekas jahitan di sana sini.

"Ini adalah diriku yang sebenarnya... Aku adalah manusia hasil percobaan oleh para iblis sehingga menjadikan aku sebagai seorang 'penyihir' yang pertama kali..." kata Sasori sambil tersenyum pahit, kemudian Fugaku dan Mikoto pun memakaikan jubah Sasori lagi menutupi betapa banyaknya masa lalu yang sangat pahit bagi Sasori. "Soal Fugaku dan Mikoto, aku hanya menemukan mereka dan menjadikan mereka temanku... Mereka yang sudah bersamaku selama ini..." jelas Sasori sambil duduk kembali dan meminum tehnya dengan tenang. "Sasori-san adalah Necromancer... Jadi para Undead itu yang mengendalikan mereka adalah Sasori-san...?" kata Hinata mengingat kembali kekuatan seorang Necromancer untuk mengendalikan mayat. "Benar sekali, aku melakukan itu hanya menyambut kalian yang akan kemari..." kata Sasori sambil tersenyum senang. "Itu sungguh tidak lucu sekali, Sasori-san..." kata Ino dengan penuh penekanan karena merasa kesal. "Maafkan kelakuanku, aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatan dari orang-orang yang datang dari masa depan ini..." jelas Sasori sambil meminum tehnya kembali. "Aku tentu saja semua yang terjadi, asalkan hal tersebut sudah berlalu... Seperti rencana dari kedua pelayan Naruto-sama untuk meminta bantuan dari penyihir terkuat di masa depan, Naruto-sama yang membuat pelayannya yang tertidur dan sedang dijaga oleh seorang dari teman kalian, juga seperti para iblis yang saat ini berencana untuk menguasai setiap desa manusia dan ras lainnya..." kata Sasori yang membuat mereka cukup terkejut mendengar tujuan dari Ratu Iblis sekarang ini. "Otou-san..." gumam Ino begitu mendengar jika para iblis akan menyerang manusia. "Kita harus menghentikannya!" kata Naruto sambil terbangun dari kursinya, emosi tidak bisa membiarkan para iblis menyerang manusia. "Juugo dan Suigetsu yang kalian kalahkan sebelumnya adalah ketua pasukan yang dikirim oleh Ratu Iblis untuk mengambil alih kastil sedangkan salah satu orang kepercayaan Ratu Iblis yang dipanggil Sensei membuat perkemahan di hutan selatan di antara kastil dan desa..." jelas Sasori panjang lebar sambil mengingat kembali beberapa kejadian di masa lalu. "Kita harus segera kembali, kita harus memperingati para penduduk desa..." kata Ino memberikan sarannya mengenai hal tersebut. "Aku setuju, kita harus kembali sekarang... Dan untuk masalah Onii-chan... Itu bisa menunggu..." kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasori yang memberikan pandangan dan tatapan setuju. Sasuke dan Hinata pun bangkit berdiri dan menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mereka juga setuju sedangkan Deidara hanya tetap duduk dengan wajah menunduk.

"Aku... Aku akan tinggal di sini un..." gumam Deidara sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dei... Kenapa?" kata Hinata yang cukup kaget melihat Deidara seperti ini dan menghampirinya. "Aku... ingin membantu 'The Reaper' di sini un... Aku sangat mengaguminya, aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi soalnya un..." kata Deidara sambil membuang mukanya tidak ingin menatap Hinata yang sudah di sampingnya sekarang. "Tapi Dei, kita berempat ini adalah team bukan? Kamu, Sasuke, Gaara dan aku..." kata Hinata yang kini memegang pundak Deidara, mencoba membujuknya. "A-Aku tahu itu un... Tapi ini adalah kesempatanku, bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang menjadi penelitianku sehabis kita lulus dari Konoha Magic Gakuen nanti, setelah kita kembali ke dunia kita nanti un..." kata Deidara kali ini sambil berdiri dan bersikap egois. "Aku juga memerlukan beberapa bantuan di sini untuk menyiapkan beberapa senjata dan ramuan-ramuan yang mungkin berguna untuk membantu kalian jika para iblis menyerang, aku akan mendukung kalian dengan semua yang aku bisa, dan lagi kenapa tidak jika Deidara menjadi asistenku dan membantuku di sini, bukannya lebih baik daripada aku hanya mengandalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto" kata Sasori memberi usul, tepatnya membuat alasan agar tidak terjadi perpecahan dalam kelompok. "Dei, bantulah Sasori lakukan yang kamu bisa..." kata Naruto sambil memandang Deidara. "Te-Terima kasih un... Terima kasih Master..." kata Deidara senang dan terharu meski dia bersikap sangat egois tapi mereka masih ingin mengikuti keegoisannya. "Baiklah, jadi kita akan kembali ke luar dari sini, menuruni gunung untuk kembali ke desa penduduk, dan memberitahukan kepada mereka jika para iblis akan menyerang..." kata Ino membuat rencana dan sudah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. "Kita pergi sekarang..." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menyusul Ino yang di dekat pintu keluar. "Dei, lakukan yang terbaik di sini..." kata Hinata pada Deidara sambil tersenyum. "Kalian juga jaga diri kalian baik-baik un, aku di sini akan baik-baik saja un!" kata Deidara dengan semangat dan melambaikan tangannya. Naruto pun berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan meraih knob pintu, membukanya sehingga pintu pun terbuka, angin pun langsung bertiup masuk ke dalam meniup mereka semua dengan perlahan. "Tu-Tunggu!" seru Sasori secara tiba-tiba sambil tangannya mencoba meraih mereka yang ada di depan. Mereka semua memandang heran ke arah Sasori yang menghentikan mereka secara tiba-tiba. "A-Aku melihat visi dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi..." kata Sasori dengan mencoba menjadi tenang kembali. "Teman kalian yang berambut merah itu saat ini telah ditangkap oleh para iblis..." kata Sasori dengan wajah yang serius, meyakinkan jika yang dia katakan ini benar terjadi. "Gaara!" kata Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Kita kembali sekarang!" kata Sasuke yang memberitahukan apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. "Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini" kata Ino yang sepertinya juga menyukai perkataan Sasuke. "Beberapa bagian di kastil juga sudah dirusak mereka..." kata Sasori yang menginformasikan lagi yang dilihatnya dari visi masa lalunya. "Bagaimana dengan Neji?" kata Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Neji tertidur sehingga tidak bisa melindungi kastil. "Dia baik-baik saja, teman kalian bersusah payah agar melindunginya sehingga dia tertangkap musuh..." jelas Sasori sesuai yang dilihatnya. "Kita pergi..." kata Naruto yang langsung berjalan keluar tanpa mempedulikan apa pun lagi, diikuti oleh Sasuke, Hinata dan Ino, mereka berjalan dengan cepat untuk keluar dan kembali secepat yang mereka bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUAK! Terdengar suara kayu yang patah dengan sangat keras. Terlihat pintu di sebelah kanan lantai satu kastil yang rusak dan asap yang menutupi ruangan di baliknya. Di tengah ruangan terdapat Golem batu yang bahunya saat ini diduduki oleh gadis berambut pink. "Kamu... Apakah kamu sudah menyerah...?" kata Sakura sambil memandang ke bawah ke arah di mana Gaara yang terlempar ke sana akibat serangan pukulan dari Golem milik Sakura. Terlihat sebuah tangan muncul dari balik asap memegang tepian pintu, Gaara muncul dari balik asap dengan luka yang berdarah di dahinya juga di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang lain memegang pedangnya. "Ck, aku... aku tentu saja tidak akan bisa menang mengalahkan benda itu..." kata Gaara semampunya dan sambil berusaha untuk berjalan keluar. "Menyerah... Kamu menyerah...?" kata Sakura sambil melompat turun. Gaara yang sudah kehabisan tenaga juga luka terjatuh tepat di depan Sakura dan pedangnya pun menghilang karena Gaara juga kehabisan kekuatan sihir. "Terserah, aku menerima apa pun yang kamu lakukan..." kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya. "Sensei... Aku akan membawanya ke perkemahan kita..." kata Sakura sambil memunculkan lingkaran sihir di bawah badan Gaara dan lingkaran sihir itu bersinar, membuat luka-luka di tubuh Gaara perlahan menghilang. "Heal...?" kata Gaara menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. "Aku... Aku tidak mungkin membawamu untuk Sensei dengan penuh luka seperti tadi..." kata Sakura yang sudah selesai mengobati Gaara dengan sihirnya. "Hanya mengobati luka saja ya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku juga" kata Gaara yang masih terbaring. "Kamu... Aku akan membawamu sekarang..." kata Sakura sambil mendekati Gaara. "Golem... Kamu tetap di sini, jaga kastil ini dan jika yang lain kembali cobalah tangkap mereka..." kata Sakura sambil berbalik dan berbicara kepada Golemnya. "Terserahlah, aku ingin istirahat sekarang..." kata Gaara yang menutup matanya, pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. "Saa... Mari kita pergi..." kata Sakura sambil memunculkan lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar di bawahnya dan Gaara, yang di mana lingkaran sihir itu bersinar dan menghilang dari lokasi meninggalkan segala kerusakan, Neji yang tertidur di ruangannya, dan Golem yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Last Word,

Review please...

Vote and Comment please...

Author's Note

Sepi aja di sini uhuhuhuhu😁😁😁


End file.
